Un joyeux evenement
by Asrial
Summary: C'est la fete a Asgard ! Loki se marie ! Bon, il a pas le choix de son époux puisque c'est sa punition pour avoir envahit la terre et tenté de tuer Thor. Et puis pour pour le choisir, Odin a organisé un tournois. Ha et les avengers sont invités à venir voir quand même. Ce qui est ballot c'est que Loki refuse sa propre prostitution par son père. Alors, un mari ou le poison ? [lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Un joyeux événement

Partie 1

############################

Quelque chose ne me plaisait pas dans cette fic, surtout la fin. Je trouvais qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que la fin était trop abrupte.

Comme en plus on m'en a fait (très justement) la remarque, je me suis remise dessus.

En plus, elle était très longue pour une OS. J'en profite donc pour la modifier et la découper. Bonne (re)-lecture

(et pour info, la suite de consort arrive ce WE !)

###########################

"- Mes amis !"

C'est un Thor visiblement nerveux qui s'était matérialisé sur la terrasse de la tour Stark par le Bifrost réparé.

"- Thor ! On ne t'attendait pas si tôt !" Sourit Steve

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main virile.

"- Le Bifrost a été réparé." Expliqua le prince. "Loki a accepté de le réparer en échange d'un allègement de sa peine. Il n'a été que trop heureux qu'on le lui propose. Même si je crois qu'il regrette finalement."

Le prince suivit le soldat à l'intérieur de la tour.

Il salua ses autres amis, surprit de les trouver tous là.

Trois mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient séparés, chacun partant faire son chemin.

Puis ils étaient revenus avec le même besoin de retrouver des gens qui pouvaient "comprendre" ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

L'attaque des Chitauris les avait liés plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés.

Bien sûr, il y avait des tensions, mais ils étaient tous des gens exceptionnels aux caractères exceptionnels. Leur besoin d'être ensemble était aussi fort que leurs disparités.

Et que leurs altercations.

"- Hé ! PointBreak ! Comment va la forme !"

"- Ami Stark."

"- Alors quelles nouvelles du formidable pays de Candy ?"

"- …Pardon ?"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe à Asgard et que nous vaut ta présence si vite." Traduisit Bruce avec un sourire doux, plus décontracté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son accident.

"- Ha ! En fait, je suis là pour vous inviter à assister à la punition de mon frère. Enfin… Si on peut appeler ça comme ça."

Thor grimaça.

Ce qu'allait devoir subir son frère le chiffonnait.

Non, ça le foutait en rage. Sans le vouloir, le serra les poings.

"- Quoi, il a toujours pas été punit ?"

"- Mon père l'a condamné à la torture pour 1000 ans, ami Barton." Soupira Thor. "Au bout d'un mois, Heimdall est venu nous signaler que le Bifrost ne guérissait pas et qu'aucun mage, sorcier ou savant d'Asgard n'arrivait à le reconstruire. Comme je l'ai détruit avec Mjolnir, la magie de mon marteau à probablement altéré celle du Bifrost. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en magie. Finalement, personne n'y connais grand-chose, même nos mages. A part Loki. Alors Odin a passé un marché avec mon frère. Contre un allègement de sa peine, il devait reconstruire le Bifrost. Loki a accepté bien sûr. Avoir de l'acide qui vous coule dans les yeux pendant 1000 ans n'est pas une partie de plaisir même pour un Aesir ou un Jotun."

Même Clint frémit. Il était d'accord pour une punition majuscule mais là !

"- Odin a même accepté de faire retirer le cuir qui cousait la bouche de mon frère parce qu'il avait besoin d'incanter pour réparer le Bifrost" Là, les Avengers passèrent un peu au vert. "A présent que le Bifrost est réparé, Loki va devoir subir sa nouvelle peine."

"- Et…C'est quoi ?"

Visiblement, les Asgardiens étaient totalement tordus ! Tenter de prendre le contrôle d'un monde valait bien une punition, mais là… Ce n'était pas une punition. C'était de la torture. Et les humains ne validaient pas la torture. Clint, Natasha et Tony étaient tous les trois au bord de la nausée même s'ils le cachaient bien. Ils avaient subit, eux. Ils savaient. Et ne voulaient pas ça, même à leur pire ennemi. Il y avait d'autre méthodes pour punir quelqu'un.

"- Et bien… Mon frère va devoir se marier et sa magie sera liée à son épouse ou son époux. Il ne pourra plus l'utiliser sans son autorisation, jusqu'à ce que le Père de Toutes Choses estime qu'il à apprit sa leçon. Mon père a décidé de ne pas gâcher le potentiel politique que représente un second prince célibataire." La voix de Thor était amère." Loki reste politiquement important en tant que mon frère cadet à marier. Parfait pour nouer des alliances !"

"- Ca pourrait être pire."

Thor eut un regard lourd.

"- Vous ne comprenez pas, ami Stark. Mon frère a été déjà vendu deux fois pour des mariages forcés qui se sont toujours mal finit. A présent, ça sera pire car il ne pourra pas se défendre contre son époux ou épouse. Et plus certainement son époux. Comme il faut quelqu'un de puissant pour le contrôler, mon père a décidé d'organiser un grand tournoi avec la main de mon frère comme prix. Et la faune qui s'est inscrite n'est pas pour me plaire. De plus, comme mon frère peut porter des enfants, je crains qu'il ne soit très vite transformé en machine à pondre des sorciers, ce que mon père semble oublier. Les sorciers sont rares à présent. Mais les enfants de Loki sont toujours magiquement très puissants. S'il n'est pas gagné par un Asgardien, c'est un risque que père semble avoir totalement oblitéré."

"- …. Ha… Et pourquoi nous inviter ? Tu veux qu'on participe ou quoi ?"

La lueur de pure sauvagerie jalouse qui passa dans les yeux de Thor fit reculer le milliardaire.

"- Ne soyez pas stupide ami Stark. Non. C'est Père qui vous invite. Comme vous avez été les premiers à souffrir des agissements de mon frère, vous êtes invité à assister à sa punition. Donc au tournoi jusqu'au mariage. Si vous le souhaitez bien sûr."

Clint fut le premier à accepter.

"- Je veux voir Loki impuissant et à la merci de quelqu'un…" Ronronna presque l'archer. "Je viens !" A présent que le prince n'était plus sous la torture, le voir souffrir un peu ne le dérangeait absolument pas !

Le regard bleu de Thor perdit quelques degrés lorsqu'il se posa sur l'archer. Clint ne pu se retenir de tressaillir un peu. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'oublier que malgré tout, Thor aimait profondément son frère et ferait toujours au mieux pour le protéger.

"- Et vous mes amis ?"

Steve hésita.

"- Je ne suis pas pour les mariages forcés, Thor… Comment le prends ton frère ? Malgré ce qu'il a fait, je doute que ce soit une bonne méthode pour le réconcilier à sa famille que de le vendre au plus puissant."

Le regard de Thor se réchauffa un peu.

"- Mon avis également ami Rogers. Mais mon père a refusé d'écouter mes paroles."

"- Ton père m'a l'air assez con quand ton frère est concerné, Thor." Insinua Tony qui avait toujours son fond de rancœur contre tous les pères de la terre et surtout le sien.

"- Mon père… N'a jamais fait confiance à mon frère même s'il s'en défend. Il a peur de lui et de ses capacités. A le punir aussi durement depuis des siècles, il ne réalise pas que c'est lui qui l'a rendu si dur et si amer. Mon frère n'était pas comme ça quand il était plus jeune."

"- Alors on fait quoi ?"

"- Nous y allons tous bien sur…."

"- FILS DE COUL ! Je vous croyais mort !"

Appuyé sur une canne, Coulson allait bien mieux que la dernière fois que Thor l'avait vu.

"- Je vais bien mieux, merci. Les médecins ont dit que j'avais eu de la chance que Loki ne veuille pas me tuer pour de bon."

Thor pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Plait-il ?"

"- Les chirurgiens ont déterminés qu'il avait évité soigneusement tous mes organes ainsi que les plus grosses artères exprès. Autant de précision dans le coup ne pouvait être que délibéré pour m'épargner. Un tel coup de bol n'est statistiquement pas possible. Tout frère n'a tué personne de ses mains après tout. "

Un poids visible fut retiré des épaules de Thor. Apprendre cette nouvelle était un soulagement. Certes, les agents qu'il avait fait tomber en utilisant ses dagues de jet à son arrivée étaient morts. Mais à cause de l'effondrement de la base. Pas à cause de ses lames. Si la base n'avait pas sombré, ils seraient encore en vie. Les légistes l'avaient assuré.

"- Je suis bien aise de l'apprendre mon ami !" Autant que Coulson soit vivant que de savoir que Loki l'avait épargné en connaissance de cause. "Quand serez-vous prêt à partir ?"

########################################

Ecœuré.

Loki était écœuré.

Lorsqu'Odin lui avait notifié la transformation de sa peine, le prince avait hurlé qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit encore prostitué au plus offrant.

Il l'avait fait déjà deux fois, ça suffisait !

Odin avait été intraitable.

Alors Loki avait exigé de retourner dans sa grotte et sous le poison.

Odin était resté incrédule une minute. Quoi ? Il préférait encore la torture à un mariage ? Était-il fou ?

Le roi n'en avait finalement pas démordu.

Et Loki était donc assis près de ses parents sur l'estrade de la salle du trône, grimé comme une chasse sous sa forme de jotun, pour accueillir ses soupirantes et soupirants, vautré les jambes écartées comme il s'asseyait toujours, le menton dans la main.

C'était une forme de protestation pacifique.

Le dieu du chaos passait plus de temps à réfléchir à ses options de fuite et de suicide qu'à observer ces gens.

Il ne voulait pas être forcé à nouveau. Plus jamais !

Et encore.

Les deux fois où il avait été marié de force étaient avec des femmes.

Cette fois…..

Il avait été pris de force par le père de Sleipnir, plus personne ne s'imposerait à lui ni le forcerait à porter des enfants.

Il le ferait de sa propre volonté, à l'heure de son choix et pour son propre plaisir.

Pas pour des questions de lignée, de pouvoir ou de succession.

Plus jamais.

Si Loki avait été au courant de son existence, il aurait bien rejoint le MLF et milité avec les chiennes de garde. Pour le principe.

Odin pourrait dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'abaisserait plus jamais à jouer les putains du royaume. C'était la seule dignité qui lui restait.

Il s'ouvrirait la gorge avec un couteau plutôt que de se laisser faire encore.

Loki renifla lorsqu'une brute Asgard lui sourit. Le sourire était libidineux en diable, huileux à pleurer et totalement…. Effrayant.

Le prince jeta un regard absolument meurtrier au guerrier qui frémit.

Lui aussi pouvait utiliser son regard pour faire passer un message. Et le sien contenait assez de menace pour faire pleurer la moitié d'Asgard et fuir les autres.

Odin lui avait interdit de dire quoique ce soit, mais certainement pas "regarder" ses courtisans.

Pour tenter de calmer un peu son fils, Odin avait accepté qu'il puisse choisir si quelqu'un lui plaisait dans le lot.

Loki lui avait craché à la figure.

Au sens propre.

Il ne participerait pas à son propre esclavage ni à sa propre prostitution.

Histoire de tenter d'apaiser un peu les choses, Frigga connaissait très bien son cadet quand même, la reine avait obtenu d'Odin que Loki organise lui-même la finale du tournoi à la condition qu'il y AI un gagnant, sans spécifier lequel ni comment. Après tout, si Loki trouvait une faille, il y aurait un gagnant : lui.  
Frigga aussi savait jouer sur les mots. Contrairement à Odin qui pouvait avoir la tête un peu trop près du bonnet et qui souvent ne voyait pas la subtilité même quand on la lui jetait à la figure avec une casserole d'eau bouillante.

En désespoir de cause, Loki avait accepté.

Peut-être arriverait-il à les faire tous tuer ?

Il ne savait pas en quoi consisteraient les autres épreuves du tournoi mais là, il n'était pas d'humeur gentille.

Loin de là.

Et son humeur se fit plus massacrante encore lorsqu'il vit arriver les Avengers et son frère.

Il croisa les jambes, oubliant pour le compte qu'il était très très bleu et habillé avec un simple pagne jotun.

Odin avait exigé que chacun sache à quoi il s'exposait en participant.

Loki révélait-il donc ainsi son cuissot presque jusqu'à la taille ainsi qu'un bon bout de fesse. Mais bon, au moins n'avait-il plus les jambes écartées.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il eut une seconde le réflexe de se cacher comme il put mais se retint.

Qu'ils bavent donc.  
Et qu'ils s'étouffent tous avec !

Il était tellement en colère que de la glace commençait à courir le long des trônes et des marches.

"- Loki…" Prévint Odin.

Le regard rouge absolument haineux de son fils fit tressaillir.

Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur.

Il avait réussi à extorquer de Loki qu'il se marie mais rien sur le fait qu'il n'assassine pas son mari le soir de leurs noces.

Le roi avala sa salive puis salua son fils.

"- Thor…"

"- Père, voici mes amis, les Avengers."

Le prince s'inclina devant son père.

Un à un, les Avengers saluèrent à leur manière pendant que Thor les présentait.

Du coin de l'œil, Odin ne put que voir le petit sourire soulagé de son fils cadet lorsqu'un certain agent apparut derrière les autres.

"- Père, peut-être pouvons-nous confier le fils de Coul à nos guérisseurs quelques heures. Comme vous le voyez, il souffre encore de sa rencontre avec mon frère."

Odin hocha sèchement la tête.

Deux gardes escortèrent l'agent dubitatif que suivit Clint comme un chiot.

"- Hé, Rodolphe !" Salua Stark en réalisant enfin que le monsieur tout bleu et quasi à poil près d'Odin était Loki.

"- Stark…"

"- Joli la dégaine."

"- Juste pour soigner votre un cinquième de misère humaine."

Tony resta une seconde interdit avant de comprendre que Loki faisait référence à leur dernière conversation sur la performance, juste avant que Loki ne le jette par la fenêtre. Et il fallait reconnaître que…..Miom.

"- J'ai jamais eu besoin de ça mais la vue est… superbe…" Ronronna presque le milliardaire.

"- C'est une proposition ?"

"- Visiblement t'en a déjà plein."

"- Pour une fois ça relèverait le niveau."

"- Quitte à relever quelque chose..."

"- D'habitude vous êtes plus à trousser qu'à relever."

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un goût douteux pour voir les gens à genoux….ou à quatre pattes.

"- Ho, vous me blessez Stark. A moins que ce ne soit encore une invitation."

"- De ta part je veux bien tout prendre, Rodolphe."

"- Ne me tentez pas." Ronronna Loki.

"- Que veux-tu… Toi, moi… en haut d'une tour et autours d'un verre…."

"- A moins que vous ne passiez encore au travers."

"- Ce sont les tiens de travers qui me brisent le cœur.

"- Remettez-vous entre mes mains et ce ne sont pas des travers que je vais briser."

"- De la douceur, Rodolphe. De la douceur ! Avec des doigts comme les tiens tu pourrais.."

"- STARK !"

"- LOKI !"

"- Oui ?" répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Le prince et le milliardaire avaient le même sourire de sale gosse très content de leurs bêtises.

Odin soupira lourdement.

Il espérait VRAIMENT que ce mortel ne participerait pas au tournoi. Il s'entendait trop bien avec son fils. Deux comme ça… DEUX !

Il n'y survivrait pas.

Il était sûr qu'à eux deux ils parviendraient à faire pleurer jusqu'à Heimdall.

Loki et Tony échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, bien au contraire, mais là, tout de suite, ils se reconnaissaient en frères de malheur quant à leurs pères respectifs.

"- Vous ne voudriez pas participer, Stark ?" Thor s'étrangla à moitié. "Avoir UNE chance d'avoir autre chose qu'un coprophage comme courtisan me serait plus que du soulagement. Vous êtes le premier à être capable d'aligner trois mots à la suite et à faire une phrase cohérente sans intercaler un "grunt !" quelque part. Je suis même persuadé que Hulk est plus intelligent tout seul que tous ceux-là réunis."

Stark renifla, amusé.

"- Désolé trésor, mais si je fais ça, Pepper va m'arracher la barbe et tout ce qui dépasse."

"- Comme c'est triste… une petit partie fine entre amis à l'occasion alors ? J'aurais besoin de réconfort après avoir subi un de ces animaux-là." Le dédain et le dégoût de Loki pour la masse de concurrents était absolument remarquable.

"- LOKI !" Rugit encore Odin.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas…"

Le roi s'en étouffait presque.

"- Quoi ? Vous voulez me vendre au plus offrant. Je n'ai jamais promis que je serais une gentille petite pute bien sage." Siffla Loki avant de se dresser d'un bond.

Nombreux furent ceux qui se passèrent la langue sur les lèvres.

Loki était particulièrement exotique avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau bleue, ses yeux rouges et les marques claniques sur sa peau. Ajouté ça à la colère qui enflammait ses traits, il faisait félin meurtrier et particulièrement fâché prêt à égorger n'importe qui.

Et les Asgardiens, comme les autres races des royaumes hors humains, n'étaient pas guerriers à refuser une chasse ou un challenge.

Lugubre, Thor regarda son frère quitter la salle du Trône, rigide de rage, ses pieds nus évoluant sans bruit sur le marbre blanc, fendant la foule sans peine.

S'il avait pu, il aurait chargé son frère sur son épaule pour aller le cacher dans ses appartements et ne plus jamais l'en laisser sortir. Thor avait toujours était protecteur envers son petit frère, mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Asgard, son besoin de protection allait croissant. Depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'Odin voulait le marier de force à quelqu'un qui ne saurait, de toute façon, que lui faire du mal, le prince ainé devait en permanence lutter contre des violences brutales contre son père.  
Odin n'avait jamais comprit Loki. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre. Lui non plus ne le comprenait pas trop, pas autant qu'il ne voudrait en tout cas. Mais il savait que le forcer ne marcherait jamais. Pour que Loki accepte quelqu'un, il faudrait que ce quelqu'un soit capable de le soumettre de sa propre volonté, qu'il se montre plus retors que lui et qu'il lui donne ce qu'il n'avait que trop peu reçut : de la douceur.  
Loki réagissait toujours bien à la douceur.

Il n'y avait eut qu'a voir comment Loki était passé près de tout abandonner lorsqu'ils avaient été sur la tour Stark pendant leur denier combat et qu'il avait réussit à le prendre par la nuque. S'il avait un peu insisté, Thor était sur que tout aurait été finit. Il fallait que Loki accepte de s'abandonner et de remettre le contrôle à un autre de son plein grès.

Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ça n'auraient jamais rien de lui.  
Confusément, Thor était sur que Stark l'avait comprit, au moins en partie. Il traitait le jotun en ami, en égal, jouait avec lui et de lui. Il le titillait mais acceptait que Loki l'embête en retour, comme deux chats se donnent des coups de pattes sans les griffes pour jouer et établir leur hiérarchie. C'était la même chose.

"- Y a pas à dire, il a du chien et du répondant." Rit Tony. "Bon courage au pauvre fou qui va se retrouver avec lui ! S'il repart pas avec son service trois pièces dans un Tupperware le soir de la nuit de noce, je me rase la barbe !"

"- Tenu !" Souffla Steve, un sourire étrangement sagace au visage, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le visage crispé de Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Un joyeux évènement

Partie 2

############################

Quelque chose ne me plaisait pas dans cette fic, surtout la fin. Je trouvais qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que la fin était trop abrupte.

Comme en plus on m'en a fait (très justement) la remarque, je me suis remise dessus.

En plus, elle était très longue pour une OS. J'en profite donc pour la modifier et la découper. Bonne (re)-lecture

(et pour info, la suite de consort arrive ce WE !)

###########################

Coulson avait passé la nuit avec les guérisseurs d'Asgard après être parvenu à convaincre Clint qui s'en sortirait très bien tout seul, merci beaucoup.  
D'être là, seul, était une situation qui pouvait être trop avantageuse pour qu'il la laisse échapper.

Les médecins ne se rendaient en général pas compte de toutes les informations qu'ils laissaient échapper concernant leurs autres patients si on savait les écouter les guider leur cheminement de pensée.

Il referma sa chemise et sa veste après qu'une toute petite asgardienne qui devait difficilement atteindre le mètre cinquante l'ai longuement examiné.

La petite guérisseuse s'était présentée comme étant Eir, déesse de la médecine.

Si avec ça il n'était pas entre de bonnes mains…

Elle avait lâché nombre de "Hummm" et de "Haha !" appréciatifs pendant qu'elle le tatait en tout sens.

Curieux, il lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait savoir comme allaient ses organes internes juste à le tatouiller comme elle le faisait.

La petite bonne femme aux yeux intelligents avait eut un sourire maternel avant de montrer sa main très légèrement luisante de vert.

"- Magie, mortel. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas trop, mais vous auriez du le reconnaître."

Reconnaître ?

"- Reconnaître comment ?"

"- Vous avez combattu contre Loki. Je reconnais le genre de plaie qu'il fait toujours. Précise, parfaitement calculée, douloureuse en diable, impressionnante et finalement sans danger. Quand il ne le veut pas bien sur. Oui, c'est une belle cicatrice de guerrier que vous avez là." Elle avait hoché la tête. "Et Loki se bat toujours avec sa magie. La magie est verte. C'est pour ca que ses yeux sont verts. La magie vit en lui comme son sang coule dans ses veines. Sa magie est son sang presque. Si vous avez lutté contre lui, vous auriez du la voir."

Cela avait grandement interpellé l'agent. Non, Loki n'avait montré finalement qu'extrêmement peu d'usage de la magie quand il avait voulu conquérir la terre. Qu'est ce que ca cachait ?

Il y avait anguille sous roche et Coulson n'était pas homme à laisser pareille information dans le vent sans investiguer davantage.

Il retint un petit glapissement très peu masculin lorsque la déesse posa un emplâtre malodorant sur sa cicatrice puis le maintint avec un bandage.

"- Revenez me voir demain matin, pour vous enlever ça. Vous devriez être neuf comme au premier jour…. Voulez vous que je soigne aussi vos autres cicatrices résiduelles tant que j'y suis ?"

Coulson hésita une seconde.

Ho et puis après tout hein… Il avait presque cinquante ans de plaies et de bosses derrières lui, s'il pouvait se défaire de quelques unes…

"- Ce serait un soulagement, ma Dame."

###########################

"- Loki…. Tu dois venir."

Le couteau à beurre se planta jusqu'à la garde dans le mur de marbre, à trois centimètres de la gorge d'Odin.

"- Nan !"

"- Ne fait pas l'enfant !"

"- Jamais je n'ai accepté d'assister à ces stupidités !"

Le dieu coula un regard vers le couteau enfoncé dans le mur.

"- Loki… Ils sont plus de cinq cent à être venu des neuf royaumes pour te voir et participer."

"- Je ne leur ai rien demandé !"

"- Loki…."

"- NON !"

Loki claqua la porte au visage de son père.

"- Et si vous me laissiez essayer ?" Proposa Stark qui observait la scène avec Thor et le reste de leurs amis, hilares.

Voir Loki se comporter en Diva était aussi triste qu'hilarant. Devant la situation du pauvre prince, ils préféraient tous se concentrer sur le marrant.

Tony avait déjà commencé à picoler malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Plus il passait de temps à Asgard et plus ce peuple le crispait. Ils étaient tout engoncés dans leur supériorité maladive mais ne se rendaient absolument pas compte d'à quel point ils pouvaient être odieux.

Un peu en retrait, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Steve réfléchissait de plus en plus.

Comme ses amis, il avait pu croiser un peu la faune qui avait décidée de venir participer aux "réjouissances". Le soldat était ouvertement écœuré. Comment un père pouvait-il accepter de prendre le risque de livrer son fils en pâture à…ça ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension.

Loki méritait une punition, c'était certain. Il devait être de plus maitrisé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise et fasse appel à la raison. Mais ça ? C'était de la barbarie…Et c'était eux que ces Asgardiens traitaient de race inférieure et immature ?

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'aider Loki à défaut de la sauver, n'est ce pas ?

Odin toisa le mortel au piercing brillant dans le torse.

"- Vous croyez pouvoir faire mieux ?"

"- Sans problème ! Avec votre skill en paternité, même une enclume ferait mieux !"

"- Ami Stark…" Tenta Thor.

Personne ne parlait à Odin comme ca quand même. Même si le dieu du tonnerre reconnaissait in petto que son ami humain avait plus que raison.

"- T'en fait pas Pointbreak." Sourit Stark, le même sourire joueur aux lèvres que Loki pouvait parfois avoir.

Tony ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Les Avengers entendirent les cris de Loki à travers la porte pendant une dizaine de secondes puis le silence se fit. Le prince et le mortel devaient discuter.

Le silence se poursuivit environ une dizaine de minutes puis Loki sortit, habillé de pied en cape dans une magnifique tenue Jotun brodée d'or et de pierres qui mettait en avant ses hanches un peu large pour un mâle, son ventre musclé et surtout ses jambes longues comme un jour sans pain.

Le genre de jambe qui demandent à être couvertes de baisers et de caresses avant de remonter sur elles jusqu'au prix qui attendaient entre elles, caché par le petit rectangle minimaliste de soie foncée.

Thor avala péniblement sa salive.

Son frère avait toujours été séduisant, le savait et l'utilisait, mais là… C'était un tout autre niveau de séduction. C'était plus sauvage, plus exotique… Le genre de beauté qu'une panthère peut avoir juste avant de vous sauter à la gorge pour vous tuer.

Le prince ainé se sentit frémir.

Il du faire un effort pour ne pas retirer la cape de ses épaules, rouler Loki dedans et partir avec lui sur son épaule pour le mettre à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait l'agresser.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et un Stark satisfait derrière lui, Loki toisa son père des pieds à la tête avant de se détourner, non sans avoir vu l'expression à la fois déprimée et profondément possessive de Thor.

Un petit frisson parcourut Loki.

Que ferait-il lorsque Thor ne serait plus là pour le protéger et que sa magie lui serait inaccessible ? Un instant, il eut envie de se cacher dans les bras de son ainé comme il avait pu le faire des centaines de fois lorsqu'il était petit.

Il se reprit néanmoins.

Il était seul à présent. Ou le serait bientôt. Il fallait qu'il en prenne son parti, l'accepte et fasse en conséquence.

"- Et bien, je vous attends, moi !" Cracha Loki lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Odin ne suivait pas alors qu'il s'éloignait, pieds nus, comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans la peau de sa naissance.

Comme à chaque fois, il avait délibérément oblitéré de faire savoir à son frère qu'il reconnaissait sa présence.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Souffla Clint à Tony en se penchant à son oreille alors qu'ils suivaient la famille royale pour l'arène où devait se dérouler la première épreuve du tournois.

"- Que s'il venait pas, il pourrait pas les voir se ridiculiser. Et que personne ne lui avait interdit d'utiliser sa magie pour leur en foutre plein la figure."

Les Avengers lui jetèrent un regard de blâme.

"- Tony !"

"- Quoi ? Vous voudriez être à sa place vous ? Laissez-lui au moins ça pour s'amuser avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'un prix attaché à un lit." Siffla le milliardaire.

Mal à l'aise, les Avengers suivirent.

Ils n'aimaient pas être là.

Et surtout pas pour…ça….

Steve serra les mâchoires.

Il se coula près de Thor, lui souffla deux phrases à l'oreille, puis quitta ses compagnons d'arme.

Il avait prit sa décision.

##################################

"- Loki…."

Le jotun oblitérait résolument la présence de son frère assis près de lui sur un trône un peu moins grand et décoré que celui de son père mais néanmoins en or. La seule concession au confort aux vues des heures qu'ils allaient passer là était un cousin. Un prince comme Loki ou Thor mal lunés pouvait être désagréable. Un prince mal luné et qui en plus avait froid au fesses, mal aux fesses ou carrément avec des hémorroïdes à cause d'un trône n'était pas le genre de tentative qu'on voulait aborder.

"- Loki. S'il te plait..."

Loki se redressa. Avec plaisir il sourit de voir un elfe se faire défoncer par un asgardien.

Pour la première partie du tournoi et à cause du nombre de participant, Odin avait un peu modifié ce qu'il avait prévu. Au lieu de duels comme prévu à la base, ils commençaient donc par une grande mêlée.

Des groupes de trois guerriers étaient opposés à d'autres groupes, quatre par quatre.

Ils passaient donc douze guerriers à la fois.

Les gagnants restaient en lice, les trois groupes autres étaient éliminés.

Les groupes avaient été tirés au hasard.

Mais le hasard, surtout quand sa main était guidée par Frigga, faisait toujours bien les choses.

Avec surprise, Loki constata soudain que Fandral et Hogun s'étaient joints à la mêlée !

Fandral et Hogun ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

….Et c'était Rogers avec eux ?  
C'était quoi ce délire.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?" Souffla doucement le prince.

"- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler." Soupira Thor, plus que mal à l'aise.

Il connaissait assez Loki pour savoir qu'il risquait de s'emporter très violement si sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Et vu son niveau d'agacement, sa magie risquait de faire des dégâts. Loki n'en avait sans doute pas conscience, mais sa magie était à fleur de peau. Si Thor ne la voyait pas, il la sentait sur sa sienne, vibrante et chaude, faisant se dresser les poils sur ses bras comme de l'électricité statique.

Pour tenter de calmer un peu son petit frère ou tout au moins, de lui donner un point de fixation, il glissa ses gros doigts calleux dans ceux, fins et délicats, de son cadet. Par reflexe, les doigts de Loki se refermèrent sur les siens.

Thor du retenir un sourire.  
C'était à ce genre de réaction instinctive qu'il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu en dire, son petit frère adoré était toujours bien là et qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Loki serra les dents mais se tourna vers son frère.

"- Parle."

"- Fandral et Hogun… Ils sont bien déterminés à te gagner, mon frère. A te gagner, toi. Pas le statut que tu leur donnerais…" Grimaça Thor

Stupéfait, Loki fixait son frère, la bouche grande ouverte. Il comprenait bien ce que voulait dire Thor ou bien ? Pourtant, aucun des deux hommes n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de lui ni n'avait jamais montrés le moindre désir pour sa personne, bien au contraire. En plus, Fandral courait toutes les filles qui passaient sous son museau poilu.

"- tu plaisantes ?"

"- Non mon frère. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils n'ont jamais osés te faire la cour à cause de la différence de statut pour Fandral. Pour Hogun, tu sais à quel point il peut être discret, voir…Timide. A présent…"

A présent, Loki était offert à qui parviendrait à l'avoir, quel que soit son origine.

Amer, Loki renifla.

"- Et l'humain ?"

"- L'Ami Rogers est déterminé à écraser les autres pour te libérer de cette mascarade. Cette histoire le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne veut le montrer. Et il n'est pas le seul." Le ton de Thor était absolument lugubre. "Je me serait bien joint au tournois également mais père me l'a interdit." Gronda le prince.

Le regard de Loki s'adoucit un peu.

Vraiment ? Thor avait voulu faire ça ?

"- … Merci…" Souffla doucement le jotun.

Timidement, Thor serra un peu plus le bout des doigts de son frère entre les siens avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

"- Je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider, Loki. Mais la finale… ou la demi-finale puisque c'est toi qui décidera de la dernière phase, sera contre moi."

"- …Contre… toi ?"

"- J'ai exigé de père que tous tes prétendants doivent se battre contre moi. Pas pour me vaincre, ils n'y arriveront pas. Mais qu'ils prouvent leur valeur au combat contre un adversaire supérieur…Et qu'ils me prouvent que le cas échéant, ils peuvent te proteger." Ce n'était pas de la vantardise de la part de Thor.

Il était le meilleur.

Point.

Les doigts de Thor serrèrent un peu plus fort ceux de son petit frère. Le regard intense, il fixa longuement le jotun.

"- Loki…. S'il y a dans ceux qui en arriverons là que tu ne veux "vraiment" par voir approcher de toi… Dis le moi. Je les tuerais."

Le regard à la fois clair et assuré de Thor fit se serrer la gorge du Jotun.

"- Thor…"

"- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Loki. Je ne peux malheureusement pas tous les tuer. Mais je peux au moins te débarrasser de ceux que tu ne veux pas ou qui représente un risque pour toi."

Le regard soudain désolé et malheureux du blond fit tristement sourire Loki. Gentiment, il posa une main sur sa joue. Immédiatement, la main livre de Thor se posa sur celle de Loki pour intensifier un peu la caresse. Les yeux clos, Thor se pencha légèrement pour profiter davantage du geste de son cadet.

"- Merci mon frère…." Souffla doucement Loki avant d'embrasser doucement les doigts prisonniers dans les siens.

Le blond eut un sourire timide.

Loki l'avait appelé son frère.

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le jotun avait posé sa main sur sa joue, un autre lorsqu'un avait embrassé ses doigts, mais aucun de ses gestes ne pouvait égaler la joie de cette simple reconnaissance d'un lien que Loki avait décidé jusque là de fouler au pied pour toujours.  
Loki venait en quelques secondes d'effacer toutes les rancœurs que Thor pouvait avoir encore contre lui. Le prince ainé savait qu'il était facilement manipulable, que son cœur répondait toujours avant sa tête et qu'il n'était pas d'une intelligence vive mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que son frère lui revienne. A présence que c'était chose faite, il lui appartenait à lui, Grand Frère de Loki, de s'assurer, de toutes les façons possible que son cadet irait bien. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Thor aimait trop Loki pour se satisfaire de l'abandonner à qui que ce soit.

Dans l'arène, le groupe constitué d'Hogun, Fandral et Rogers écrasa ses adversaires sans peine. Les trois hommes étaient d'excellents combattants et aucun d'eux n'était pas pour jouer. Tous trois voulaient finalement le meilleur de, ou pour Loki.

Lugubre, les trois hommes quittèrent l'arène après avoir jeté un regard vers la loge royale où Thor déposait un baiser sur le front de son frère.

Rogers seul sourit, heureux de voir les deux frères se réconcilier un peu.

A défaut d'autre chose, ce tournoi ridicule permettrait peut-être aux deux frères de parvenir à se parler enfin sans leurs poings.

######################################

Le banquet qui avait été organisé pour fêter la fin de la première phase du tournois battait son plein. Malgré la correction de ses "soupirants", Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Il sentait leurs regards possessifs et scrutateurs sur lui, sur sa peau nue qui cachait si peu à l'imagination. Heureusement, dès que l'un de ses courtisant menaçait d'être un peu trop envahissant ou collant, un humain ou son frère sortait de nulle part pour lui offrir un verre, l'entrainer voir quelqu'un d'autre ou avoir un besoin urgent de lui parler.

Loki aurait presque pu les embrasser.

Même Clint et Coulson (à présent guérit et en meilleur état qu'un jeune homme de vingt ans) participaient à sa protection rapprochée.

"- Vous allez me suivre toute la soirée tous les sept ?"

Le ton de Loki était ouvertement amusé.

Tony renifla.

"- Quoi, t'as vu le troupeau ? On a décidé de te servir de duègnes. Ou de chaperons."

"- J'ai passé l'âge."

"- C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour eux. A te balader cul nu, va y en avoir qui vont finir par se montrer tactiles avec l'alcool. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en tuer trop… Pas que ça me gêne hein ! Mais quand je bois, j'aime pas patauger dans le sang jusqu'aux mollets. Ça donne un mauvais goût au whisky."

"- Vous êtes tordu, Stark."

"- Hé ! Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé, Rodolphe ?" Coupa soudain le milliardaire.

Décidément, Loki appréciait de plus en plus l'ingénieur.  
Il était bruyant, énervant, moqueur, incisif…et avait fait fuir déjà trois Asgardiens visiblement décidés à montrer leurs muscles pour tenter de séduire le prince. Tony les avait chassés juste en utilisant sa langue,

Comme si exhiber sa musculature avait UNE change de marcher avec Loki. Si quelqu'un devait avoir UNE chance de parvenir à le séduire ainsi, il ne voyait guère que Thor. De tout Asgard, il était quand même le mâle le plus harmonieusement découplé et…. Loki ferma les yeux une seconde pour repousser la teinte violette qui menaçait de monter à ses joues ainsi que la chaleur suspecte qui se rependait dans son ventre à l'idée d'avoir Thor comme soupirant.  
C'était ridicule.  
Crétin au possible… Et bon sang, qu'est ce que ca aurait réglé comme problèmes pour tout le monde.  
Imbécile. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse comme ça juste parce qu'il avait peur de l'avenir et que, plus les heures passaient, plus l'idée de se cacher dans les bras de Thor pour s'y mettre à l'abri quelques siècles était tentante.

"- Et à quoi avez-vous pensé Anthony Stark ?"

Tony lui donna une claque sur les fesses qui le fit sursauter.

"- Pas de ça, Rodolphe. Juste Tony. On est amis à présent non ? On a fait chier ton père ensembles. Ca compte !

Loki allait le rembarrer mais la tête que faisaient ses "soupirants" étaient absolument remarquable.

"- Très bien, Tony." Il passa même un bras autours du sien lorsque l'ingénieur de lui offrit.

"- Je pensais que tu devrais, quand le nombre sera un peu réduit, leurs présenter tes gamins. Si la mythologie à raison, tu as un cheval, un loup et un serpent, entre autre. Histoire de voir combien vont fuir en courant en hurlant."

Loki resta une seconde perplexe puis éclata d'un rire chaud.

Il rit si bien qu'il en eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux.

"- Ho Stark, je vais vraiment regretter que vous ne vous soyez pas joint à ce petit tournois. J'aurais même pu vous aider à gagner juste pour le plaisir d'être associé à un individu qui a un cerveau fonctionnel et aussi retors voir cruel que le mien."

Le sourire un peu fou du prince disparu lentement pour être remplacé par une résignation triste.

"- Voulez-vous venir rencontrer au moins mon aîné, Stark ?"

Le milliardaire hésita une seconde puis accepta.

La tristesse qui exsudait du prince était déprimante.

"- Allez Rodolphe. Montre-moi le chemin."

Loki quitta la salle de banquet, l'humain à son bras.

Thor les regarda partir, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Non qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Stark. L'homme était son ami et voulait visiblement autant protéger Loki et l'aider que lui. Simplement, certains ne verraient en Tony qu'un mortel, donc facilement éliminable le cas échéant. Et sans son armure… Thor ne doutait pas un instant que Tony se mettrait entre son frère et une agression quelconque, oubliant pour le compte que Loki avait infiniment plus de chance que lui de s'en sortir protégé et sans bobos. Tony le cachait bien, mais il avait un cœur gros comme ça finalement.

"- Et tu verras, après deux ou trois dégelées, il sera bien obéissant." Expliquait une brute avinée près de Thor sans réaliser que le frère de sa proie l'entendait.

Thor sortit machinalement une dague pour l'égorger d'un geste sans même le regarder.

Il le laissa agoniser sur le sol sans réaliser la peur manifeste des amis de sa victime. Thor avait tranché la gorge si profondément qu'il en avait presque coupé la tête du pauvre imbécile.

"- Mon frère n'est pas un jouet." Finit par siffler Thor avant de suivre Tony et Loki jusqu'aux écuries.

Silencieux et discret comme il savait le faire, mais uniquement pour son frère, lorsqu'il le protégeait sans le lui faire savoir, à chaque fois que Loki partait seul pour une balade dangereuse quel qu'elle soit.

"- Alors, il est où ?" Questionna Tony en s'appuyant sur les montants en bois devant lesquels ils venaient de s'arrêter.

Loki sauta par-dessus la barrière du pré.

Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche puis siffla.  
Son sifflement resta sans réponse une seconde puis un hennissement si aigu qu'il fit grimacer Stark lui répondit.

Le galop qu'un troupeau de chevaux éclata dans le pré puis un unique animal, immense, à la robe gris pommelé soyeuse et luisante de bonne santé s'arrêta devant eux.

"- Stark, voici Sleipnir, mon fils ainé."

Stupéfait, l'humain ne parvenait même pas à fermer la bouche.

Il n'arrivait pas à computer comment le dieu avait pu pondre l'énorme créature devant lui.

Sleipnir dépassait les deux mètres dix au garrot, avait bien huit jambes, une encolure large et incurvée, une croupe solide et ses yeux… Ses yeux, bon sang !

Des yeux verts.  
Aussi intelligents que ceux de Loki.

La créature que Stark avait sous le nez était peut-être un cheval, mais l'esprit qui se terrait dedans était aussi dégourdit que le sien probablement.

"- Stark ?" Le ton du prince était un peu inquiet. "Stark ?"

"- Wahou !"

"- Tony ?"

L'ingénieur eut le réflexe de tendre la main au cheval. Un individu avec un regard aussi intelligent devait être salué comme un individu intelligent. Hors, en bonne société humaine, il n'y avait pas trente six solutions pour saluer quelqu'un.

"- Salut. Anthony Stark."

Sleipnir lui tendit un sabot que serra le milliardaire sans se déphaser plus que ça.

_"- Bonjour à vous, humain."_

"- Hé ! Il m'a parlé dans ma tête !" S'extasia Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

Même à Odin, Sleipnir ne parlait jamais. Il n'y avait qu'à lui et parfois Thor que le grand cheval s'adressait. Et ses frères et sœur bien sûr.

_"- On appelle ça de la politesse, monsieur Stark."_ Insista le cheval. "_Vous vous êtes présenté poliment après tout."_

Et rien que ça, était en soi remarquable. En près de 2500 ans, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un traitait Sleipnir comme un individu intelligent sans qu'on ait besoin de le lui dire. Et encore. La majorité des autres l'oubliaient très vite. Il n'y avait guère que Loki, Thor et Frigga pour traiter le cheval comme un être conscient et non comme un animal. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait dans une écurie que Sleipnir était bête à manger du foin. Après tout, il était le seul et unique cheval de la création à avoir une bibliothèque dans sa stalle. Sa maman lui enchantait régulièrement des livres pour qu'il puisse les lire tranquillement sans qu'on ait besoin de lui tourner les pages.

Un sourire plein de dents aux lèvres, Loki avait passé ses bras autour de l'encolure de son fils pour le cajoler.

Tony alla pour faire une plaisanterie mais resta silencieux.  
Avec la lumière rasante des torches, il voyait pour la première fois le tissu cicatriciel encore fin et fragile autour des yeux du jeune prince. Il voyait aussi qu'il plissait les yeux et que son cristallin était couvert d'une taie laiteuse.

Comme s'il avait eu du mal à voir correctement ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Un instant, l'ingénieur resta bête. Qu'est ce qu'étaient ces cicatrices ? Puis le souvenir des explications de Thor quant à la punition première de Loki lui revint en même temps qu'une brusque nausée qu'il eut peine à maitriser. Ces gens étaient des barbares… Des PUTAINS de barbares….

Avoir du poison versé dans les yeux, même pendant "juste" un mois ne devait pas améliorer la vue, même d'un dieu. Loki en souffrait visiblement. A quel point ? C'était difficile à dire.

"- J'étais totalement aveugle lorsqu'ils ont arrêté, Stark."

Tony sursauta.

"- Je ne pensais pas avoir parlé à voix haute."

"- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais Sleipnir est télépathe. Comme moi. Vos pensées étant concentrées sur moi, je les entends sans le vouloir."

"- …Tu vas retrouver complètement la vue ?"

"- C'est possible…Peut-être… Les yeux sont quelque chose d'infiniment fragile. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à recoller ma tête quand j'ai été décapité, mais les yeux…C'est autre chose."

"- …Tu vois à quel point ?"

"- …Suffisamment pour ne pas me cogner partout, mais je ne peux plus rien lire."

"- Alors comment fais-tu pour…"

Un croassement répondit à l'humain. Un gros corbeau noir vint se poser sur l'épaule de Loki.

"- J'ai un accord avec Munin. Lorsque j'ai vraiment besoin d'yeux en bon état, il me laisse voir à travers les siens. Ce n'est pas optimal mais suffisant. Et Odin serait trop heureux de savoir qu'il a un volant de pression supplémentaire sur moi s'il était au courant."

"-…. Qui est au courant ?"

"- Personne. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre."

"- Alors pourquoi m'en parler ?"

"- Vous l'avez compris vous-même."

Tony soupira.

Sleipnir enfouit son énorme tête contre le torse de sa mère pour le consoler.

A coin de l'écurie, les mâchoires serrées, Thor devait se retenir d'aller prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le cajoler aussi.

Son frère adoré était quasi aveugle ! Bon sang, S'il y avait bien une chose qui devait être une punition atroce pour son cadet, c'était ça. Ne plus pouvoir lire… C'était de la cruauté mentale.

Il serra les poings. Lorsqu'Odin avait annoncé la punition de Loki, il s'était battu bec et ongle pour l'épargner à Loki. Sans résultat.

Savoir quelles étaient les conséquences….

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie d'aller cacher son frère quelque part pour le protéger de tout.

"- …. Hé Rodolphe ! Tu sais que sur terre on a un truc qui s'appelle des lunettes ? Les trucs que porte Bruce sur le nez devant ses yeux."

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. A Asgard, ce genre de technologie optique était inconnue et finalement, inutile. Il avait bien vu les lunettes de Bruce mais ne savait pas à quoi elles servaient.

"- ….Oui et ?"

"- Ben chez nous, améliorer la vue, c'est un domaine de la médecine. Si je peux faire un aller-retour rapide à la maison avec ton frère pour qu'il m'aide à porter des trucs, je suis sûr que je peux te faire des lunettes pour demain matin ! Bon, ce sera pas optimal, mais au moins, tu manqueras plus te prendre une porte. Et avec ta magie, tu devrais pouvoir faire en sorte que personnes les remarque non ? Histoire d'être discret…."

Les lèvres de Loki frémirent.

"- Vous feriez ça ?"

"- Tu es déjà assez dans la merde, Rodolphe." Soupira Tony, réellement commisératif. "Si ça peut t'aider un peu…." Et le sourire était si désolé que Loki ne put que le croire. "Alors, tu crois que votre super portier voudra bien me laisser faire l'aller-retour express ?"

Loki hésita.

"- Allons lui demander… Slei, tu nous emmènes ?" S'il avait une chance de pouvoir revoir un peu correctement, le jeune prince voulait bien n'importe quoi.

L'étalon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_"- Bien sur maman ! Montez !"_

"- Tu sais que ça fait super bizarre de t'entendre être appelé "maman" ?" Réalisa soudain Tony.

"- Pas que j'ai pu mettre au monde un cheval ? Juste qu'on m'appelle "maman"? "

"- Nan, ca le coup du canasson, venant de toi, c'est un détail."

Loki attrapa une poignée de crin de Sleipnir pour sauter sur son dos puis aida Stark à monter derrière lui.

"- Vous êtes étrange, Stark. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je crois que nous aurions pu être des amis."

Puis Sleipnir partit au grand galop.

Au passage, ils croisèrent Steve qui voulait prendre un peu l'air.

Le soldat ne fut que trop content d'aider lui aussi. La façon dont Odin mettait son fils en vente le rendait presque malade.

Il monta en croupe derrière Stark puis l'aida à rapporter de la tour de quoi aider un peu la vue du prince.

Heimdall les fit traverser sans regimber une seconde.

Même s'il n'en disait rien, lui non plus ne trouvait pas la décision d'Odin très juste pour le jeune prince.

Thor les regarda s'éloigner sur le dos de Sleipnir puis retourna au palais.

"- Thor !"

"- Père…."

Le sourire d'Odin était bien trop large pour que le prince n'y voit pas immédiatement un danger.

"- Je voudrais te présenter la princesse Meranie de Vanheim."

"- Ma Dame…"

"- Son frère participe au tournois et elle semble s'ennuyer un peu. Peut-être pourrais-tu lui tenir quelque peu compagnie."

Thor jeta un regard froid à son père. Il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas venir à douze galaxies de distances ?

Il n'offrit pas son bras à la donzelle.

"- Suivez-moi."

Odin soupira mais ne dit rien. Son ainé n'avait jamais été très dégourdit quand il s'agissait de jouer les courtisans.


	3. Chapter 3

Un joyeux évènement

Partie 3

Loki avait posé les optiques sur son nez avec un rien de précautions.

Non qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Banner et Stark. Bizarrement, il leur faisait confiance pour de vrai. Sans doute parce que le premier était d'une douceur réelle et que le second était d'une franchise si brutale qu'elle en était libératrice.

Mais les lunettes…

Il les retira, les remis, les enleva, les remis encore…

"- Alors ?"

"- Ca fait… bizarre… mais c'est réellement mieux. Pas parfait bien sûr, mais c'est réellement bien mieux !"

Lentement, un sourire était apparu sur les lèvres minces du prince.

Bruce comme Tony avaient été consternés par l'état de la vue du Jotun. Loki n'avait pas simplement "un peu de mal à voir". Il était carrément presque aveugle. Ses cornées étaient dans un état lamentable, la maculé était grillée, quant à ses cristallins, ils étaient à moitié vitreux.

Comment arrivait-il à faire croire qu'il voyait correctement était un mystère. Probablement sa magie en plus du corbac….

Heureusement, entre sa magie, les lunettes et gouttes qu'avait prescrites Bruce, Loki devrait aller rapidement mieux.

"- Elles te font pas mal derrière les oreilles ?"

"- … Non… Ça a l'air d'aller."

"- Désolé pour la monture basique mais on n'avait pas trop le temps." S'excusa Tony.

Pour l'instant, Loki devrait faire avec les montures rectangulaires, assez étroites, en métal et noir qu'ils avaient dénichés à l'arrache. Vraiment pas top pour des doubles foyers mais fallait bien faire avec ce qu'on avait sous la main.

Pour plus tard, Tony avait utilisé Steve comme coursier pour aller porter à Heimdall une ordonnance pour des lentilles jetables dès que Bruce avait prit les mensurations oculaires du jeune prince.

Le Gardien avait assuré à Steve que Pepper aurait le document rapidement.

"- Il faudra un peu de temps pour qu'on ait les lentilles mais en attendant, ça fera l'affaire."

Les lunettes à double foyer étaient grossières et absolument affreuses mais au moins faisaient-elle leur travail.

"- Tu pourras pas lire très confort pour l'instant, mais tu vas t'y habituer. Surtout si tu dis que tes yeux se soignent lentement. Faudra surveiller tes yeux toutes les semaines pour adapter la dioptrie par contre." Insista lourdement Bruce

Loki hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

Comment ferait-il quand il aurait été vendu à quelque individu ? S'il n'était pas d'Asgard, il serait obligé de le suivre. Avec sa magie qui serait à la merci de son propriétaire, il ne pourrait pas se téléporter sur Midgar pour venir faire vérifier sa vue comme l'encourageait Bruce à le faire. Il retint un petit tremblement. S'il avait la chance d'être gagné pas Fandral ou Hogun, sans doute…Peut-être… Lui permettraient-ils de venir sur Midgar sous escorte…Et puis… S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, si Hogun, Fandral ou Rogers ne le gagnaient pas, il avait préparé de quoi se libérer alors… Des lunettes n'auraient plus la moindre importance à ce moment là finalement.

Allez... Haut les cœurs, c'était déjà ça non ? Et bien plus que ce qu'il n'espérait depuis qu'il avait été libéré de ses tortures.

"- Merci…" Insista Loki avec un petit sourire forcé.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais tellement chargé de reconnaissance que Bruce ne put se retenir de serrer le jeune prince contre lui un instant.

"- Ca va s'arranger, Loki…"

Le jotun hocha la tête.

"- Il faut que je le crois. Sinon, je prendrais tout de suite le poison que j'ai préparé."

Les deux scientifiques ne dirent rien mais échangèrent un regard inquiet. Loki le ferait ils le savaient. Quoi qu'il se passe, Loki ne serait pas vendu à une brute quelconque.

Quel que soit la méthode utilisée pour s'en protéger.

####################################

"- Tient, personne n'a eu besoin d'aller te chercher cette fois." Salua Odin, satisfait de voir son cadet prendre sa place sous le dais royal près de lui.

Loki commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il serait bientôt marié et dépendant de son époux probablement. Il était plus que temps qu'il comprenne qu'il devait faire bonne figure et se mettre ses courtisans dans la poche. Pour l'instant, il avait encore la main haute sur eux, mais cela changerait très vite. Dès qu'ils seraient mariés, Odin lierait la magie de son fils à son mari pour qu'il la contrôle et le domine complètement. Plus jamais Loki ne serait une honte pour Asgard et le trône. Il serait même utile une dernière fois.

Loki ne lui dédia même pas un regard.

Il était juste satisfait que personne ne remarque les lunettes sur son nez.

C'était un soulagement sans nom que de voir à nouveau à peu près clair. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, loin de là, mais au moins parvenait-il à reconnaître Fandral d'Hogun sur le sable de l'arène sans avoir besoin d'utiliser les yeux de Munin.

Le jeune prince n'en revenait toujours pas que ces deux-là soit sur le sable pour "lui". Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces deux hommes puissent s'intéresser sentimentalement à lui. Hogun ne montrait jamais rien. Quant à Fandral, il passait son temps à flirter avec toutes les femelles qui passaient. Alors s'intéresser soudain à un prince jotun….

Qu'est ce qui leur était passé par la tête… Ou par le cœur… Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon partit après tout. Ho, il était prince, mais il était réaliste. Il avait un caractère exécrable, il ne supportait pas la contrariété, il détestait se battre, il avait une très mauvaise opinion de lui-même au point de parler d'un large complexe d'infériorité, il fallait le reconnaître. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Loki devait accepter qu'il était totalement invivable et qu'il avait plus de névroses qu'un hôpital psychiatrique entier.

Qu'est-ce que ses deux am… connaissances d'enfance pouvaient bien lui trouver ? Et pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas fait des avances avant ? Il aurait aimé être courtisé par quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait de compagnie pour chauffer son lit, il était un prince quand même… Mais la plus part des filles qui passaient dans ses bras n'y passaient que dans l'espoir de passer dans ceux de son frère après. Quant aux hommes qui y passaient, il se disait souvent qu'il était plus un challenge pour eux qu'autre chose. La plus part venaient à lui en donnant l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à prouver et mettaient tout leur savoir-faire et leur technique sans sa satisfaction. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait bon sang ! Il ne voulait pas de "technicien" lui !

Etait-ce parce qu'il préférait avoir ses amants actifs alors que ceux de Thor étaient passifs ?  
Bien sûr qu'il était au courant des petits "travers" de son frère. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Mais quand même…

On tombait dans les bras de Thor pour avoir le plaisir.

On venait dans les siens pour obtenir quelque chose.

Lui voulait juste un peu de tendresse de la part de ses amants et de ses maitresses.

Même là Thor faisait mieux que lui.  
Etait-ce donc sa personnalité qui le sous-qualifiait automatiquement face à Thor ?

Ce n'était pas juste…

Le menton dans la main, vautré sur son siège comme à son habitude, Loki ne réalisa même pas qu'on apportait des tables et des chaises dans l'arène.

"- Hé mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?"

Un sourire tout à fait satisfait aux lèvres, Odin répondit à la question de Clint.  
Au vue de leur relation avec Thor et Loki, les Avengers avaient naturellement leur place sous le dais royal avec Sif et Volstagg.

"- Puisque Loki est un scholastique, je ne vais quand même pas l'unir à une masse de muscles sans cervelles."

Consterné, Loki vit des gardes distribuer des QCM aux participants.

Et consterné, il n'était pas le seul.

Steve ne savait pas lire les runes lui ! Comment voulait-on qu'il puisse répondre ! Ou même simplement lire les questions ! Il n'aurait jamais la moyenne puisque c'était visiblement ce qui était demandé pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Même en répondant au pif, il n'avait statistiquement aucune chance de réussir. C'était de la triche !

Loki jeta un regard froid à son père puis ferma les yeux. Si Clint comprenait ce qu'il faisait, le moineau lui arracherait la gorge mais…

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Odin tricher et le priver d'une de ses trois chances de s'en sortir vivant. Lui aussi pouvait être fourbe.

Il ne se faisait aucun souci pour Fandral et Hogun. Les deux guerriers avaient quand même un minimum de connaissance.

Mais l'épreuve pensée par Odin montrait aussi, et surtout, qu'il voulait au maximum conserver Loki sous son contrôle puisque les chances de réussite d'un non Asgardien étaient faibles.

Le sale vieux….

Comment osait-il !

Puisque c'était ainsi, Loki non plus n'aurait plus le moindre scrupule.

Il effleura doucement l'esprit de Steve.

_"- Du calme capitaine. Laissez-moi voir avec vos yeux. Je vais vous indiquer quoi répondre."_

Steve retint un brutal sursaut pendant que les participants non asgardiens protestaient vigoureusement, comme prévu.

_"- …..Loki ?"_

_"- Odin a décidé de tricher. Nous allons faire de même."_

_"- …. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie… Tu as promis…"_

_"- Je suis télépathe, Rogers. Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est ma nature. Même si mes pouvoirs étaient totalement bloqués, je garderais quand même cette capacité. Elle fait partie de ma nature même. "_

Steve hésita une seconde mais finit par accepter. Vu comme ça, il n'y avait en effet pas de triche. Et puis si on allait par-là, c'était en effet Odin qui avait commencé à prendre des libertés.

_"- Très bien."_

Il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin que lui avait remis le garde.

Puis il commença à cocher les cases que lui indiquait Loki.

A chaque bonne réponse, une barre apparaissait sur un grand tableau près du trône d'Odin à côté du nom de chaque participant. Le QCM était enchanté pour que les résultats apparaissent immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de rature possible dans ce test.

Sur les cent vingt-cinq participants du second tour, soixante-dix parvinrent à passer la barre des 50% de bonnes réponses.  
Loki parvint à faire avoir juste 51% à Steve.

Plus aurait été trop visible.

Là, ça pouvait passer pour de la chance.

####################################

Loki buvait tranquillement un verre de jus de fruit, assis sur l'un des très nombreux balcons qui bordaient la salle de bal.

Chaque soir pour toute la durée des festivités, Odin avait décidé de faire organiser un bal. Exhiber ses fils semblait être devenu sa dernière lubie.

Loki n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Odin présentait nombre de jolies filles bien nées à son frère.

Odin n'appréciait que peu l'idée de voir Thor revenir avec Jane Foster à son bras.

Loki n'appréciait pas plus l'idée mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celles de son père.

Odin voyait la présence d'une humaine dans la lignée royale comme une tache, voire une déchéance. Lui voyait juste le peu de temps que Thor passerait avec elle. L'humaine n'était déjà plus de première jeunesse. D'ici deux ou trois décennies, elle n'aurait physiquement plus d'attrait pour Thor. S'il l'épousait, elle souffrirait de son manque de fidélité et souffrirait de voir le gouffre béant de leur race se creuser entre eux. Thor ne changerait pas. Elle si.

Et Odin ne lui ferait pas la grâce de lui offrir une pomme d'Idunn. Elle n'avait pas la force pour devenir une immortelle. Ce n'était pas méchant, juste une constatation.

Celle qui épouserait Thor devrait soit avoir le cœur solide pour accepter ses infidélités, soit avoir assez d'attrait et de force pour maintenir Thor sur des charbons ardents et le retenir de courir après toutes les jupes qui passaient. Le prince était un séducteur sans vraiment le faire exprès après tout. Juste qu'il était le prince, qu'il était des plus séduisant, très facile d'abord et qu'il ne voyait pas dans le sexe quelque chose qui devait être limité à un individu en particulier. Pour ça, Thor et Tony avaient la même approche de la chose.

Le plaisir n'avait pas à être restreint.

Les sentiments, c'était autre chose.

Loki soupira lourdement.

Comme souvent, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans avoir un chaperon humain pour le surveiller…Et une masse de soupirants tous plus déprimants les uns que les autres aux fesses. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas un guerrier quelconque qui lui parlait et qui lui servait d'escorte.  
C'était Thor.

Autant dire que la plèbe des participants s'était largement écartée et les surveillaient du coin de l'œil, prêt à lui ressauter dessus dès qu'il serait enfin à nouveau seul.

"- Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?"

"- Comme un condamné à mort qui sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours à vivre."

Le museau du prince ainé se fripa.

"- Ne dis pas ça, mon frère… Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose une fois que je ne serais plus à Asgard."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Je devrais suivre mon "mari", d'où qu'il vienne."

Les quelques femmes de la compétition avaient soit lâché l'affaire soit perdu.

"- Je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi, Loki !"

Le feu dans la voix de son ainé fit sourire le jotun avec tristesse. Gentiment, il posa une main sur la joue de l'Asgardien. Malgré sa barbe, elle était douce. Le poil fou sur le menton de son frère avait toujours été plus soyeux que rude. Quand ils étaient adolescents et que Thor avait décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe, Loki avait été jaloux au début. Lui était totalement imberbe saut à un ou deux endroits stratégiques. Il avait passé des heures à caresser la barbe naissance de son frère tout à priant qui voulait bien l'entendre dans l'espoir que lui aussi aurait bientôt visible cette marque de virilité. Elle n'était jamais venue. A présent, il savait pourquoi bien sûr, mais quand il avait été tout jeune homme… Il y avait vu un affront personnel de la part du destin. Déjà qu'il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un Asgardien, fallait-il en plus qu'il ait cette défaillance pileuse en prime ?

Thor avait couvert la main de son petit frère de la sienne. Gentiment, il avait refermé ses doigts dessus et serrait doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles une minute avant que Thor n'embrasse la paume de son cadet.

Il ne lâcha néanmoins pas sa main, même après l'avoir retiré de sa joue.

"- Tu m'aimes vraiment hein… Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, te faire… Malgré ce que je suis… Tu m'aimes vraiment…" Souffla soudain Loki, incrédule, autant de le comprendre que de la réaliser.

Thor le serra impulsivement contre lui.

"- Tu es mon frère !" Explosa Thor sans se soucier du froid brutal qui sourdait de la peau bleue de Loki.

Par défi, peut-être, le jeune prince refusait catégoriquement de reprendre sa peau d'Aesir. Comme pour rappeler à tous ce qu'il était même si Odin le lui avait imposé au début. A présent, il en faisait un jeu.

Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son grand crétin de frère.

"- Je commence à le comprendre, Thor…"

Et il ne mentait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Thor, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il l'aurait chassé définitivement. Il en était sûr. Son cœur se serra. Non, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Même si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait cherché à retrouver son frère et à le ramener vers lui. Comme ce que faisait Thor avait lui finalement.

Une paix qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps l'étreignit doucement. Son frère… Il lui devait tant… Il n'avait pas cessé de croire en lui alors que lui-même avait abandonné depuis longtemps….

Il se serra plus étroitement contre lui, allant jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Le blond ne put retenir un sourire tendre. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère, juste sur la marque clanique ronde qui marquait le sang royal qui coulait dans les veines de Loki.

"- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, Loki. Dusses ai-je tous les tuer."

Le jotun rit doucement, à l'abri dans les bras de son frère comme il s'y était réfugié des centaines de fois quand il n'était encore qu'un tout petit glaçon qui s'ignorait.

La main que Thor passait encore et encore dans ses cheveux était hypnotique et apaisante au possible.

"- Tu tuerais Fandral, Hogun et Rogers ?"

"- Ils ne te feraient aucun mal. Et tu le sais."

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

Il se sentait bien là… A sa place…

Il s'était toujours sentit bien avec Thor. C'était pour ça aussi que ses perpétuels rejets et rebuffades peu avant le couronnement avaient tellement blessé le jeune prince.

Il se fichait que Thor soit roi tant qu'il restait son grand frère.  
"Apprendre sa place" n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait accepté venant de Thor.

Même si Thor finissait toujours par l'écouter, même en période de crise, il n'aimait pas l'impulsivité de son frère.

Heureusement, le temps et les évènements avaient un peu tempérés le prince.

A présent, peut-être, s'il avait eu le temps et le choix… Mais ce n'était plus une option...

"- Ha ! Loki… Tes prétendants se plaignent que tu ne veux pas passer de temps avec eux."

Loki s'accrocha plus étroitement à la tunique de son frère en entendant la voix d'Odin. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou en une muette demande de protection.

"- Je m'en fiche, Odin."

"- Ils sont là pour toi."

"- On ne fait pas parader le quartier de viande avant de le jeter aux loups, Roi d'Asgard. Fichez-moi la paix."

"- Loki…"

"- Laissez le tranquille, père. " Commanda Thor d'une voix glaciale avant de poser une main sur l'arrière du crâne de son frère pour le cajoler encore.

Odin n'insista pas plus. Qu'importait les actes de Loki de toute façon. Avant une semaine, il serait débarrassé de lui.

Enfin.

Thor garda encore son frère contre lui un moment, jusqu'à ce que les bruits de la fête et l'alcoolisation croissante des participants les fassent grimacer tous les deux.

Les autres Avengers avaient depuis longtemps fuit les libations bruyantes des Asgardiens. Même pour Tony c'était beaucoup trop. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être prit à partit sans son armure par une grosse brute qui s'imaginerait une offense quelconque.

"- Veux-tu te réfugier dans ma chambre pour les jours à venir mon frère ?" Proposa finalement Thor, autant pour garder un œil sur son cadet que pour le plaisir de sa compagnie avant de le perdre.

Loki hésita un peu puis accepta.

Histoire de ne pas devoir passer au milieu de la foule des imbéciles, le jotun les téléporta directement dans la chambre du prince ainé.

Thor retint un petit sourire amusé.

Il avait toujours aimé la sensation de la magie de son frère sur sa peau.

"- Ca chatouille." Gloussa le prince, bien peu virilement.

Loki lui donna une petite tape sur l'armure. Même s'il avait frappé de toutes ses forces, il n'aurait pas fait mal à son frère de toute façon.

"- Veux-tu prendre un bain, mon frère ? Ça te détendrait un peu."

Loki hésita un instant mais finit par accepter.

Son frère l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Comme toujours, la baignoire était pleine et chaude, en permanence remplie par un robinet dans le mur et vidée par un trop plein à l'autre bout.

Le bassin était assez grand pour accueillir trois ou quatre Asgardiens adultes.

Loki se débarrassa de son simple pagne puis entra dans l'eau agréablement chaude. Contrairement à ce que Thor aurait pu attendre, Loki ne souffrait pas de la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps Jotun. Même les géants des glaces se lavaient à l'eau chaude quand même. Ils n'étaient pas des gorets !

Thor resta une longue minute fascinée par le physique de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait totalement nu sous sa forme naturelle. Les marques claniques sur la peau de Loki s'étendaient vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sur ses fesses et même sur son membre.

Thor sentit une rougeur certaine enflammer sa nuque. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Franchement ! C'était son FRERE quand même !

Le prince d'Asgard retira son armure puis se plongea dans l'eau chaude près de son frère. Immédiatement, Loki vint se bouiner contre lui.

Plus le temps passait et le rapprochait de son mariage (enfin, de sa mort), plus Loki avait besoin du soutien et de la présence de son ainé. Il puisait dans sa présence une force qu'il n'arrivait plus à avoir.

Thor lui passa un bras autours des épaules.

"- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais mon frère… Quoi que je doive faire, je serais toujours là à présent. Je te le promet."

Loki eut un sourire un peu triste.  
Thor était tellement sûr de lui… Il aurait aimé le croire.  
Il le croyait même ! Mais il ne pouvait accepter.  
L'espoir était quelque chose qu'il devait garder mort.

L'espoir n'était pas…plus pour lui.

Il posa sa joue contre le large torse réconfortant de son frère et ferma les yeux.

Là, il pouvait ne penser à rien. Là, il pouvait se reposer.

"- Je te hais mon frère." Murmura le dieu des mensonges

"- Je t'aime aussi mon Loki." Sourit Thor avant de l'embrasser sur le front une fois de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Un joyeux évènement

Partie 4

Le troisième et antépénultième tour était déjà bien plus du gout des concurrents.

Comme de celui des spectateurs.

Du combat.

Du pur et dur combat.

Pour les barbares qu'étaient les Asgardiens, c'était quand même vachement plus sympathique que des QCM.

Comme il restait encore pas mal de combattant, les duels avaient été une fois de plus repoussés histoire de faire encore un peu de ménage.

Les combats se faisaient donc par groupes de trois.

Sur chaque groupe de trois, il ne devait en rester qu'un.

Lorsqu'ils en auraient finit, il n'y aurait plus qu'une vingtaine de participants. (Normalement 23 ou 24, 70 n'était pas divisible par trois après tout) mais il fallait toujours compter que les blessures éventuelles et les morts possibles qui pouvait empêcher quelqu'un de se battre au tour suivant.  
Ainsi que les défections.

Odin venait d'annoncer que l'avant-dernier tour serait un duel avec Thor.

Le regard absolument polaire du prince ainé avait calmé tout le monde.

Il ne ferait de cadeau à personne.

Le but du jeu serait de tenir cinq minutes contre lui, pas de le vaincre. Ca, ce serait tout simplement du suicide. Thor n'était pas là pour jouer et comptait bien que tout le monde le comprenne. Son frère était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, il ne laisserait personne qui n'en était pas digne approcher de son cadet.

Point.

Le tirage au sort qui aurait lieu pour déterminer l'ordre de passage contre Thor serait donc déterminant.

Les deux princes avaient bien sûr tu que Loki reboosterait son frère à son maximum entre chaque combat si nécessaire.

Rien de plus.  
Juste le remettre en forme.

Thor estimait qu'il ne resterait pas plus d'une poignée de combattant quand il en aurait fini avec eux. Ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais la question n'en était pas encore là.

Par un fantastique "hasard", Fandral, Hogun et Steve se trouvaient cette fois dans des groupes différents.

Fandral poinçonna un adversaire dans les reins avec sa rapière puis recula.  
Dès le début du combat, les deux autres avaient mis leurs ressources en commun pour l'éliminer facilement puis s'entre tuer.

Le guerrier s'y attendait. S'il fallait être honnête, Hogun, l'humain Rogers et lui étaient de fait les meilleurs combattants, il le savait. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois entrainés contre Thor plus souvent qu'à leur tour.  
Moins pour l'humain bien sur mais ses compétences martiales semblaient remarquables. Il aurait presque pu être Asgardien. Dans l'esprit de Fandral, c'était le plus grand des compliments pour un simple mortel !

Fandral bondit immédiatement sur le plus fort de ses deux adversaires pour l'incapaciter tout de suite, puis finir le plus faible.

D'une botte brutale, il trancha la main de l'elfe puis enfonça la pointe de son arme entre les deux yeux du géant de feu.

Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur son visage. Aucun triomphe.

Fandral n'était pas là pour jouer mais pour tuer.

Son combat était le premier de la journée et venait de faire passer un message aussi dur qu'indispensable.

Ils n'étaient plus là pour jouer eux non plus, pas davantage sur Thor. Ils voulaient Loki. Si certains étaient encore là pour la bravade, il leur valait mieux abandonner immédiatement, ce que firent plusieurs adversaires immédiatement.

Ils étaient là pour montrer leurs forces. Pas pour perdre la vie !

Fandral quitta l'arène, il se vautra sur un banc pour attendre Hogun.

Même s'ils étaient adversaires, ils restaient amis.

Les trios combattants se succédèrent.

Hogun rejoint Fandral du côté des vainqueurs puis Steve s'assit non loin.

Le capitaine était lugubre.

Lui aussi avait tué ses deux adversaires. Il avait essayé de juste les assommer mais… Le jotun de quatre mètres était trop dangereux. Quant au nain, il l'avait décapité d'un revers de son bouclier sans vraiment le vouloir. Comme il ne connaissait pas trop les forces de ses adversaires, il avait pris le parti de les aligner sur les capacités de Thor.

Aucun des gagnants n'était particulièrement joyeux d'être là.

Tous savaient qu'ils rencontreraient Mjolnir au prochain tour. Et si trois d'entre eux s'étaient déjà frottés à Thor, eux plus que les autres savaient justement à quoi ils allaient être confrontés.

Ils n'avaient pas peur, non…

Ils étaient juste… conscients et concentrés sur ce qui allait arriver.

Ils faisaient confiance à Thor pour que leur combat soit juste et loyal mais n'avaient pas ratés la possessivité croissante du prince envers son cadet, pas plus que son besoin de plus en plus flagrant de le protéger.

"- Hé ! Dites les jeunes, au lieu de faire la gueule, amenez-vous. Y a Frigga qui a préparé un pique-nique pour remonter un peu le moral de Loki. Et devinez quoi, vous êtes invités." Le sourire absolument pervers de Clint fit soupira Steve, encore couvert du sang du nain.

"- On vous retrouve où ? Le temps de prendre une douche…"

"- Quoi vous voulez pas retrouver votre promis tout huileux de sueur et de… OK ! J'AI RIEN DIT !" Fuit littéralement le moineau avant de détaler sous le regard purement meurtrier de Steve.

Captain America n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il pouvait être totalement flippant quand il voulait.

Les deux amis de Thor eurent le même reniflement amusé.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment prendre la présence de l'humain. Le capitaine semblait déterminé à gagner mais pas pour les même raisons qu'eux. Néanmoins, comme eux, il ne voulait finalement que du bien à Loki alors…

Ils l'invitèrent à les accompagner aux bains puis ils rejoignirent l'écurie ensemble.

####################################

Loki était livide de colère.  
Et il n'était pas le seul.

Près de son fils, Frigga hurlait à la figure d'Odin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Le roi n'en paraissait pas plus déphasé que ça.

Depuis près de quinze mille ans qu'ils étaient mariés, il avait subi à peu près toutes les méthodes de coercition possibles et imaginables contre lui alors…. Certes, il n'aimait pas que Frigga lui hurle dessus ou le chasse de leur lit conjugal mais avec l'âge, l'un comme l'autre n'avait plus le même impact. Il commençait à être un peu dur d'oreille et pour la bagatelle, il n'avait plus l'allant de ses deux mille cinq cent ans.  
Ce pique-nique était une excellente idée qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer.

Il restait exactement vingt-deux participants au tournoi, il était plus que temps que Loki interagisse un peu plus avec eux.

Il en connaissait trois sur le lot, il était nécessaire qu'il discute un peu avec les dix-neuf autres. Le pique-nique serait parfait !

Loki ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il mettait sa vie conjugale et peut-être même sa vie tout court dans la balance en refusant ainsi de rencontrer ses promis. Odin avait eu plus d'un écho sur la question. Loki les avait tous mécontenté. Plus d'un se promettait déjà de mater physiquement le prince pour lui apprendre sa place.

Odin… aurait dû s'en offusquer. Loki était son fils quand même ! Mais pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Loki subirait ce qu'il avait causé, rien de moins, rien de plus.  
Il était plus que temps que le jeune jotun assume ses actes. Quels que soient ces actes.

Odin réalisait petit à petit qu'il peinait de plus en plus à voir Loki comme son fils.

Un poing de glace se libéra soudain dans l'estomac du dieu.

Loki n'était pas son fils… Loki l'avait suffisamment hurlé.

Son pupille oui. Mais pas son fils.

Il n'avait pas à se forcer à avoir de tels sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas à s'embarrasser de fausses pudeurs.

Loki n'était juste PAS son fils.

Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Point.

C'était un étrange sentiment de liberté qui l'étreint soudain.

Frigga frémissait de rage. Elle avait juste voulu organiser une petite détente pour son cadet, rien de plus. Et certainement pas une partie fine pour grossiers personnages ! Et le sourire qu'avait son époux ! Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Mais vraiment pas ! Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait encore en tête ?

"- Il suffit Frigga ! J'ai dit !"

La reine gifla brutalement Odin.

"- Nous en reparlerons plus tard !"

Puis elle s'approcha de Loki.

"- Je suis désolée mon petit. Je voulais vraiment que tu puisses de détendre un peu."

Le jotun secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est rien mère. Je n'attendais pas grand-chose d'autre d'Odin. Il n'a jamais su que me détruire mes espoirs de toute façon."

Navrée, Frigga serra son fils contre elle.

"- Allez… C'est bientôt finit…"

"- Oui mère… D'une façon ou d'une autre." Sourit tristement Loki.

Frigga se figea.  
Elle fixa son cadet dans les yeux avant de le serrer plus étroitement encore contre elle.

"- Ne dis pas ça mon poussin…"

"- Les chevaux sont prêts." Prévint un lad

Loki hocha la tête.  
Tout le monde était déjà en selle mais….il ne restait pas un seul cheval.

Il lança un regard dégouté à Odin qui lui sourit avec froideur.

Le roi était un idiot et un imbécile mais on ne pouvait pas lu reprocher de ne pas avoir de suite dans les idées.

"- Choisit ton cavalier, mon fils."

Le prince se redressa dignement. Odin voulait jouer à ça ? Ils pouvaient être deux.

_"- Slei ?"_

_"- J'arrive maman."_

L'énorme étalon sauta sans peine la barrière du pré.

La tête haute, il se présenta près de Loki qui sauta a cru sur son dos.

Avec son simple pagne, sa peau bleue et ses cheveux noirs libres sur son dos, le jeune prince faisait sans peine baver tous ses prétendants, sans exception aucune.  
Et un peu plus.

Odin jura.

Il jura encore plus lorsque Sleipnir lui déposa un crottin tout chaud sur les pieds juste avant de partir.

"- C'était petit mon neveux" Rit Thor en mettant son étalon contre l'épaule de Sleipnir. "J'ai beaucoup apprécié."

L'énorme étalon arachnéen inclina la tête vers son oncle qui hésita une seconde. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont certains de leurs accompagnateurs obligés regardaient son frère.

On ne regardait pas son frère comme un steak. Ou pire, comme une catin elfe dans la vitrine d'un bordel de Vanheim.

Thor se pencha sur l'encolure de sa monture pour pouvoir parler à l'oreille de Sleipnir.

"- Je peux monter avec mon frère, mon neveu ? Je n'aime pas le voir seul à la vue de ces… gens…"

Sleipnir hocha encore la tête.

_"- Bien sur mon oncle."_

Thor fit signe à un des lads encore à la traine d'approcher. L'adolescent courut vers eux.

"- Rentre mon cheval." Puis Thor sauta en croupe derrière Loki.

Le blond se colla étroitement contre son frère qui avança un peu son assiette pour laisser plus de place à son ainé puis s'appuya immédiatement contre le large torse musclé derrière lui.

Thor ne put retenir un sourire en passant ses bras autours de la taille de son frère pour prendre une poignée de crins.

Combien de fois avaient-ils pu chevaucher ainsi tous les deux…tous les trois même… Sleipnir avait très vite été capable de les porter tous les deux. Le yearling adorait partir galoper avec sa maman et son oncle sur son dos.

Loki avait été si jeune lorsque Sleipnir était né… presque encore un gamin lui-même. Loki avait quatre mille ans mais Slei en avait presque deux milles sept après tout. Pour un humain, Loki aurait eu quinze ans à peine.  
Thor se secoua. Il n'aimait pas repenser à cette période d'angoisse où son petit frère avait disparu après avoir sauvé Freya. Loki avait sacrifié bien trop de choses à ce moment-là. Pourquoi Asgard entier n'avait-elle jamais rien dit contre ses propres frasques d'adolescent alors que Loki avait toujours été affreusement punis pour de simple erreurs, voire parfois même pour avoir sauvé Asgard ? C'était… Ridicule.

Et cruel.

Son frère avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir à mort finalement.

Les dents serrées, Thor posa son menton sur l'épaule de son frère. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur leur petite balade. Ça ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi.

Et d'avoir la pression de ces… gens… derrière eux forçait les deux frères à se serrer les coudes comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Loki avait besoin de son frère pour ne pas craquer. Et Thor avait besoin de protéger son frère de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Thor allait perdre Loki. Encore. Et il n'allait rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

Un instant, il dû lutter contre l'impulsion de talonner brutalement Sleipnir pour les mettre à l'abri ailleurs, loin, dans un autre royaume où personne ne viendrait lui voler son cadet.

Sleipnir partit au petit galop. Thor serra les genoux, l'invitant à accélérer un peu mais son neveu ne prit pas de vitesse.  
Derrière eux, les chevaux de batailles galopaient déjà à fond de train pour espérer les suivre.

Alors Thor serra un peu plus Loki contre lui. Le corps fin se soumit sans peine à la contrainte. Loki posa une main sur celle, calleuse, de son frère.

Il ne leur fallut pas une demi-heure pour rejoindre le lieu du pique-nique, une petite clairière perdue entre deux collines.

Fandral se précipita dès que les chevaux furent arrêtés.

Il se planta près de l'épaule de Sleipnir pour offrir sa main à Loki.

Le jeune prince fixa longuement le guerrier qui lui dédia un petit sourire timide, bien différent du sourire conquérant et séducteur que le jotun voyait adresser aux filles depuis que l'asgardien avait découvert le sexe opposé.  
La main de Thor sur son estomac serra Loki un peu plus fort un instant, puis le lâcha.

Le jeune prince passa la jambe par-dessus l'encolure de son fils, prit la main de Fandral puis se laissa glisser le long de l'épaule de Sleipnir.

Thor sauta sur le sol près de son frère.

Fandral garda la main de Loki dans la sienne quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Thor serra les mâchoires avant de se forcer à se détendre. Au moins Fandral était-il gentil et digne de son frère. Et si Fandral gagnait, Loki resterait au palais près de lui. Dans un choix impossible, c'était l'une des options les plus raisonnables… Peut-être devrait-il convaincre Loki de choisir Fandral ou Hogun lui-même. Voir Steve…

Au moins, s'il choisissait Steve, Loki partirait pour Midgar et serait à l'abri d'Odin.

Le groupe s'installa pour le déjeuner. Machinalement, deux groupes se formèrent. D'un côté, les prétendants de Loki et de l'autre….

Pendant tout le pique-nique, Loki mit un point d'honneur à rester à l'abri dans le cercle des Avengers élargit à Fandral, Hogun, Sif et Volstagg.

Il refusa même de simplement regarder les autres participants.

Installé dans le giron de Thor, Loki mettait un point d'honneur à ne même pas se laisser voir des autres imbéciles, sa forme mince cachée par le large torse de son frère dans son dos.

Il ne se faisait pas des amis mais comptait bien de toute façon ne pas se laisser approcher par l'un d'eux.  
Déjà, il avait réfléchit à la dernière épreuve du tournois.

Elle signerait sa liberté.

Ou sa mort.  
Mais pas son esclavage.  
Jamais.

Appuyé contre le torse de son frère, Loki se permit un sourire satisfait qui s'élargit encore lorsque Thor déposa un baiser sur son crâne comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Lorsqu'ils étaient bambin, ils avaient toujours été extrêmement tactiles l'un avec l'autre à tel point qu'Odin avait dû y mettre une fois ou deux le holà. Frigga elle n'y avait jamais vu de problème.

Lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'équivalent de quatre et six ans, Thor se souvenait même de la "cérémonie de mariage" que les deux frères avaient organisée. Enfin… Que Thor avait organisé pour son frère et lui et à laquelle il avait condescendu à inviter leur mère.

Thor avait pour la première fois comprit qu'être roi signifierait avoir une reine. Mais qu'être roi signifierait aussi être séparé de son frère.

Logique et pragmatique comme Thor l'était depuis toujours, il avait simplement expliqué à sa mère qu'il "allait épouser Loki et qu'il serait sa reine ! Na !"

Frigga avait probablement trouvé adorable leur petite cérémonie. Loki avait mis un napperon sur sa tête, Thor avait été arracher une fleur dans les jardins pour le bouquet de son frère sans se soucier qu'il y ait encore de la terre sur la racine. Il avait mis la grosse marguerite dans les mains de son frère puis avait pris deux rubans donnés par leur mère pour symboliser les liens du mariage.

Thor eut un sourire tendre pour ce lui-même enfuit depuis si longtemps. Il se souvenait encore de la douceur des lèvres de son tout petit frère sur les siennes lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait un bisou pour sceller leur union.

Loki s'en rappelait-il ? Probablement pas.

Le prince blond embrassa encore le crane de son petit frère tout en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.  
Qu'il aimait son frère…

Il se souvenait même d'où étaient les deux rubans.

####################################

Thor abattit son marteau sur le crâne du guerrier.

Il l'avait tué d'un seul coup, il le savait mais s'en fichait totalement.

Il n'avait pas apprécié d'entendre le guerrier parler de son frère comme d'une poulinière à briser.

Alors il l'avait tué.

Les autres participants avalèrent péniblement leur salive.

Premier guerrier, premier mort.

Oups…

"- Suivant…."

Thor ne prit même pas le temps de se reposer.

Un nouveau guerrier prit la place du cadavre que deux soldats trainèrent hors de l'arène sableuse.  
Cette fois, Thor lui offrit un vrai combat où il lui laissa une chance.

Le guerrier parvint à lui tenir tête cinq minutes bien qu'il écopa d'un bras brisé et d'une jambe amochée.

Un troisième entra sur le sable, puis un quatrième, un cinquième….  
Hogun entra à son tour dans l'arène.

Comme contre Fandral, c'est contre lui que Thor eut le plus de mal.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps… S'entrainaient ensemble depuis si longtemps…

Mais comme contre Fandral, Thor était quand même le meilleur. C'est sans honte qu'Hogun ne put prendre le meilleur sur son prince bien qu'il en fut proche une fois ou deux.

Enfin, le dernier candidat entra sur le sable.

Steve approcha, son bouclier à la main.

Il avait tiré la dernière place.

Peu importait à l'humain.

Il avait lutté côte à côte avec le dieu. Il avait lutté contre lui.  
Ce n'était qu'un combat de plus.

Un combat qu'il fallait honorable.

Il s'agissait juste de prouver à Thor qu'il pouvait…Qu'il pouvait quoi d'ailleurs ? S'il "gagnait" Loki, Steve comptait bien ne jamais le toucher et lui laisser une liberté totale ! (enfin, toute proportion gardée. Il ne le laisserait pas tuer des gens ou tenter de conquérir encore la terre. Mais mit à part ce détail, il comptait bien traiter Loki en frère et pas autre chose.)

Steve n'avait décidé de participer que sur un coup de tête. Certaines choses ne se faisaient pas quand on était un père !

Loki était un ennemi, mais il ne méritait pas ce que son père avait concocté pour lui. Pas plus qu'il n'avait mérité la torture. On ne punissait pas les gens comme ça.

Surtout dans le cas de quelqu'un comme Loki.

On ne broyait pas quelqu'un de déjà brisé. On l'aidait à se reconstruire et à réaliser.  
Alors, à ce moment-là, s'il n'avait pas de remords on pouvait sévir. Mais pas avant.

Il reçut un premier coup de Mjolnir sur son bouclier dont il balança un coup dans le visage de Thor.

Les deux hommes reculèrent d'un pas.

Steve était le genre d'adversaire contre lequel Thor aurait toujours le plus de mal.

Steve était un défenseur avant tout. Pas un agresseur. Thor devrait toujours venir au-devant de lui.  
Surtout dans le combat qu'ils menaient, Thor était CLAIREMENT à son désavantage.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de se battre avec tout ce qu'il avait contre le capitaine.

Ils échangèrent des coups pendants quelques instants. Petit à petit, neanmoins, la chaleur du combat commença à gagner les deux adversaires. L'un comme l'autre se battaient mines de rien pour la même chose.

Thor bondit soudain, Mjolnir levé très haut. Avec un cri, il l'abattit aussi fort que possible sur le capitaine qui présenta immédiatement son bouclier. Un genou à terre et son épaule pour soutenir le bouclier, il reçut l'impact sans broncher d'un centimètre.

"- SUFFIT !"

Les cinq minutes n'étaient pas écoulées mais un Odin blême ordonna la fin du combat.

L'onde de choc de Mjolnir contre le bouclier, frappé de toute la force de Thor, venait d'électriser toute l'arène. Dans les gradins, certaines personnes s'étaient même trouvées mal.

Thor et Steve se redressèrent, indemnes tous les deux, un peu surprit qu'on les interrompe pendant leur combat. Ce n'était pas des manières ! Ils se battaient pour quelque chose d'important là !

"- Pas mal !" Ronronna Tony en se penchant vers Loki qui s'était redressé, frémissant, lorsque son frère et le capitaine avaient commencés à se battre pour de vrai. "Pas mal du tout ! Y a pas à dire Rodolphe, tu sais déchainer les passions !"

Loki balança un coup sur le crâne du milliardaire sans même le regarder, incapable de détacher son regard des deux blonds couverts de poussière.

Il avait raison ce con de Stark ! Et ça le laissait tout chose.

Pendant que tous les Avengers descendaient dans l'arène pour féliciter leurs deux confrères (et que Bruce vérifiait qu'aucun des deux n'étaient blessés, le dernier coup avait quand même été superbement violent), Loki tentait difficilement de se reprendre. Il avait bien chaud soudain.

Ces deux males plus que bien fait se battaient pour lui quand même.  
Et contrairement à ceux qui étaient déjà passés (tout au moins pour l'extrême majorité d'entre eux), ces deux-là se battaient pour son bienêtre.

Comment ne pas en être tout émoustillé ?

Loki se passa la langue sur les lèvres sans voir le sourire satisfait d'Odin.  
ENFIN Loki montrait un intérêt pour un des candidats  
En plus, le roi devait bien reconnaître que le mortel était parfait pour son fils.

Fort, avec de la moralité, digne, puissant, bien fichu… Absolument parfait !

Et lorsque Loki l'aurait suivi sur Midgar, Odin pourrait enfin se laver les mains de ce qui pourrait arriver au jotun !

ENFIN !

Oui, Odin allait faire son possible pour que le mortel gagne. En plus s'il liait la magie de Loki au mortel, quand l'humain mourrait, Loki le suivrait dans la tombe.

Pas de problème, que des solutions.


	5. Chapter 5

Un joyeux évènement

Partie 5

Loki ne dormait pas.

Il en était incapable.  
Comme depuis plusieurs nuits, il dormait dans les bras de Thor, comme quand il était petit.

Bien leur en avait pris.

La nuit précédente, deux candidats un peu avinés avaient tentés d'entrer de force dans la chambre du jeune prince, bien décidés à lui prouver leurs "capacités".

Si Loki avait été chez lui, sa vertu n'aurait probablement tenu longtemps face aux deux crétins.  
Des gardes les avaient arrêtés mais pas avant qu'ils n'aient à moitié ravagés sa chambre de dépit de ne pas l'avoir trouvé.

"- Loki…"

"- Mmm ?"

"- Tu sais que tu peux encore arrêter tout ça hein… Choisit en un toi-même et père te laissera partir avec."

"- Je sais."

"- Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi aller jusqu'au bout ?"

"- C'est un duel entre Odin et moi, Thor. Choisir quelqu'un serait accepter mon asservissement. Je le refuse."

"- …Et qu'est-ce que tu feras de celui qui va gagner ?"

"- Encore faut-il que quelqu'un gagne."

"- Loki…."

"- J'ai trois chances sur douze de m'en sortir sans trop de mal. Je préfère les tenter. Si je tombe sur eux, mon avenir ne sera pas "si" noir. Je pourrais toujours te voir et je pourrais toujours pratiquer ma magie. Si je tombe sur un des autres, le résultat sera encore plus radical"

"- Ton orgueil est ton pire défaut mon frère." Murmura Thor en refusant de réfléchir à ce que sous entendait son frère.

L'idée de le perdre encore était de plus en plus douloureux pour le prince. Presque physiquement impossible. Il avait déjà fait une fois son deuil. Il refusait de le faire encore. Loki était trop important pour lui. Il l'avait toujours été

"- Voyez qui parle."

Thor serra plus étroitement son frère contre lui.

Loki avait posé sa joue sur son torse.

Du bout des doigts, le jeune jotun caressait les pectoraux de son frère comme un doudou. Thor ne pouvait que sourire au geste. Du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, il avait toujours été le doudou de son cadet. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois et les heures que Loki avait passé à lui tresser les cheveux avec des fleurs, à essayer ses sorts sur lui, à sucer son pouce au lieu du sien….

L'étreinte de Thor sur la taille de son frère se fit plus forte.

"- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Loki. Pas encore. Pas une fois de plus. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je ne le supporterai pas."

Loki ne répondit pas.

Il se bouina un peu plus contre Thor.

Même après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, Thor était là, encore. Toujours….

"- Merci, Thor…."

Le blond paru surpris.

"- Merci ? De quoi ?"

"- D'être là pour moi… D'avoir toujours été là finalement. Même si j'ai fini par l'oublier parfois … Même si tu as fini par m'oublier souvent …."

Thor déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

"- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal dans toute cette histoire Loki ?"

Le jotun se recroquevilla contre lui. Il détestait ces situations sentimentales au cœur de la nuit, qui invitait à la confidence. Les mots qui s'échangeaient sous le couvert de l'obscurité étaient souvent ceux qui faisaient le plus mal, qui était les plus vrais. Loki avait appris à les fuir comme la peste.

"- Non ?"

"- C'est que si c'était moi qui avait appris que j'étais un Jotun, que j'avais été adopté, que tout n'était que mensonge, tu aurais su trouver les mots et les gestes pour me rassurer et faire en sorte que tout aille mieux. Alors que moi, non seulement je n'étais pas là à cause de ma propre stupidité, mais même alors, je n'aurais sut ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Et ça, plus que le reste, c'est ce qui me fait mal encore maintenant. Parce que je ne suis pas capable d'aider mon petit frère adoré alors que j'aurais dû être l'épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer lorsque tu en avais besoin."

Les larmes aux yeux, Loki enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son frère.

Il resta un long moment contre lui à pleurer sans bruit.

Thor se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras.

Lui ne pouvait trouver les mots. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence et encore moins le génie de son frère pour ça. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose.

Gentiment, il se mit à caresser le dos de son frère tout en lui murmurant des petits riens sans importance, juste une musique de mots rassurante et apaisante pour soulager le cœur blessé de son petit frère.

Ils étaient à nouveaux tous les deux.

Enfin.

Et en avaient conscience tous les deux.

Enfin.

L'aube fut longue à venir.

Mais aucun des deux ne le regretta.

####################################

Frigga observait les préparatifs de son fils pour la finale sans vraiment les comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une salle de bal ? Et d'autant de nourriture ? Et de gardes ? Et de servantes ? Et de cuisinier ?  
Loki allait-il tous les empoisonner et désigner vainqueur celui qui survivrait…S'il y en avait un bien sur…

"- Tu sais ce que tu fais, Loki ?"

"- Bien sûr, mère."

"- … Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir."

"- Soit je serais libre, soit je serais mort. Mais je ne serais plus jamais un pion. Il n'y aurait pas de gagnant du côté d'Odin. Aucun de ses candidats ne mettra ses mains sur moi. Jamais."

Frigga tressaillit mais soupira sans rien dire.

Elle comprenait.  
Aussi douloureux que cela soit, elle comprenait.

Elle aussi avait fait un mariage de raison. Avec le temps, elle s'y était faite mais…. Ca n'était pas la même chose qu'un mariage d'amour…

"- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?"

"- Presque."

Loki fit entrer les gardes et les servantes qui avaient tous été aveuglés par un bandeau.

Dociles, ils se laissèrent guider jusqu'à leurs places.

Loki leur avait déjà expliqué quel serait leur rôle.  
Ce n'était pas bien difficile.  
Les gardes devaient empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir pendant 24h. Quant aux servantes, leur rôle était juste de ravitailler les participants.

"- Pouvez-vous sortir mère ? Attendez cinq minutes puis vous pourrez faire entrer."

Frigga lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"- Fais attention à toi mon bébé."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Je vais faire au mieux, mère…"

Frigga sortit.

Loki soupira une fois puis utilisa sa magie sur les lieux pour retirer leurs bandeaux aux serviteurs et servantes après avoir finalisé ses derniers préparatifs.  
Quand ses hôtes entrèrent, ils furent accueillit par un Loki sous sa forme d'Aesir en simples cuirs.

"- Bonjour à tous."

"- Loki."

"- Bonjour aussi Odin."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?"

La salle était grande, environ 250m². Ils étaient dans l'une des petites salles de réceptions supérieures, celles qui n'étaient utilisées que pour les fêtes privées de la famille royale.

Partout, des dizaines de Loki les fixaient.  
Des clones.  
Certains étaient sous forme jotun, d'autre en armure de bataille, certains en simple tunique d'intérieur, d'autres en cuir de monte ou en robe de sorcier comme Loki en portait parfois lorsqu'il travaillait sur un rituel. Un groupe était même en jeans et un autre en costume trois pièces !

Partout des Lokis, partout !

Thor éclata de rire.

"- Je vois ! Très fin, Loki. Très intelligent !"

Le Loki de cérémonie eut un sourire en coin puis s'inclina, moqueur.

"- Merci, Thor. Voici les règles. Elles sont très simples. Comme vous le voyez, cette pièce est remplie de clones. Et de moi. Le vrai, quelque part. A vous de me trouver. Vous pouvez tenter votre chance autant de fois que vous le voulez. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures, messieurs qui avez tous foulés le sol de l'arène de la demi-finale. Vingt-quatre heures pour me trouver. Et oui, je suis bien ici, dans cette pièce. Comme vous, je n'en sortirais pas pendant vingt-quatre heures. Des servantes apporteront boisson et nourriture si vous en avez besoin et un lieu d'aisance est à votre disposition. Les gardes sont là pour empêcher toute entrée et sortie."

"- Et les autres ? Les…Avengers là ? Et le seigneur Odin et la reine ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ?" Grommela un des participants.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir reconnaître le vrai ? C'était impossible.

Il allait falloir les essayer les uns après les autres jusqu'à tomber sur le bon au hasard.

"- Comme témoin bien sûr. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y ai de la triche quand même. Ho ! Une dernière chose… chaque clone faussement désigné disparaitra. Et sera remplacé par un autre ailleurs dans la pièce, bien évidement. Il ne s'agit pas de chercher au hasard par élimination, mais de me prouver que vous pouvez me trouver, moi. Prouvez-moi que vous me voulez."

Furieux, Odin s'étouffait à moitié.

"- LOKI ! Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenus !"

Le Jotun jeta un regard glacial à son père.

"- Nous avions convenus que vous me laisseriez préparer la dernière phase du tournoi moi-même. La voici. Vous n'avez rien demandé sur la méthode."

"- Et si personne ne te trouve ?"

"- Alors…Je serais libre comme l'air…"

"- LOKI ! Il DOIT y avoir un gagnant ! Tu l'as accepté "

"- Ne venez pas me dire que je triche. Je respecte l'esprit aussi bien que la lettre de notre arrangement. Voulez-vous vraiment vous montrer incapable de respecter votre parole ? Après tout, il y AURA un gagnant si personne ne me trouve : Moi. Et de moins point de vue, je suis le seul qui compte"

Odin serra les poings. Il était prêt à effacer le sourire railleur de Loki à grand coups de Gungnir. Le regard haineux, il fixa l'homme qu'il avait élevé comme un fils et qui, une fois de plus, le ridiculisait.

"- Espèce de sale petit…"

"- Suffit Odin !" claqua Frigga. "Loki t'as eu, accepte la défaite avec dignité a défaut de grâce. Et puis quelqu'un peut encore le trouver."

Odin jeta un regard noir au Jotun. Les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Si personne ne parvenait à trouver Loki, Odin ne le laisserait pas sortir de là vivant. Loki était trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse de balader dans la nature, il le prouvait une fois de plus.

Sa magie autant que son esprit ne pouvaient être laissés libres et sans contrôle. Les esprits libres étaient trop dangereux. En eux germait la graine de la contestation. Il n'avait laissé déjà que trop de liberté à Loki. Il fallait à présent l'écraser et le réduire à l'état de chose obéissante. Il n'y avait plus le choix.

Les gardes fermèrent les portes à double tour puis deux d'entre eux prirent leur garde devant.

"- Bonne chance !" Lança Loki avant que le clone d'accueil ne disparaisse.

Immédiatement, presque frénétiquement, une bonne partie des finalistes se ruèrent sur les très nombreux Loki. Dès qu'ils en attrapaient un, le clone disparaissait pour réapparaitre ailleurs. Ils tentèrent bien de retenir leur lieu de reconstitution mais les Loki ne restaient pas en place. Certains lisaient, d'autres allaient se servir un verre, quelques-uns jouaient aux échecs… Comment trouver le bon dans le lot ?

La frénésie première se calma très vite.

Bien plus tranquille que les autres, Thor passait au milieu des clones, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était juste là en tant que témoin après tout n'est-ce pas ? Mais il s'amusait à chercher aussi.

"- Tu cherches ton frère toi aussi ?" S'amusa Stark.

"- Bah, nous avons 24h à perdre, ami Stark. Et comme aucun des concurrents n'arrivera à trouver mon frère….

Thor ne fit pas attention au regard noir de la majorité des participants.

Tony alla prendre deux verres sur un plateau d'une servante qui sortit de la pièce pour aller le remplir à nouveau. Elle revint presque aussitôt. Derrière la porte, la petite cuisine était emplie de cuisiniers.

Le milliardaire donna un des verres à Thor qui passait de Loki en Loki, parfois le prince se penchait sur l'un d'eux pour humer son odeur ou lui levait le nez pour voir la couleur de ses yeux. Enfin, Thor alla se vautrer sur l'un des divans près de Bruce.

Ils avaient vingt-quatre heures à perdre oui.

Avec un sourire, Tony s'arrêta près d'un des clones. Les lèvres bougeant à peine, il murmura à l'oreille du Doppleganger.

"- Bien sûr que j'ai compris." Murmura-t-il comme s'il reprenait une conversation tout juste interrompue. "Et Bruce aussi. En cas de besoin, tu peux compter sur nous."

Le double eut un infime sourire avant d'incliner la tête imperceptiblement.

"- Merci, Tony."

"- De rien, Rodolphe." Puis Tony alla rejoindre Bruce qui tentait d'apprendre les règles de échecs à Thor.

####################################

Le Loki d'accueil se matérialisa au milieu des clones.

"- Les vingt-quatre heures seront écoulées dans dix minutes."

Un grognement général retentit.

Pendant vingt-quatre heures, les Avengers s'étaient amusés comme des fous.

Incapable de trouver Loki mais content que le prince ait trouvé une porte de sortie à son esclavage, Steve n'avait fait aucun effort pour lui mettre la main dessus.

De leur côté, Fandral et Hogun avaient fait des efforts affreux sans plus de succès que les autres. Ils en avaient presque les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient si proches !

Certains avaient lâchés l'affaire et attendaient juste de pouvoir sortir. Ils ne se sentaient pas capable de maitriser un sorcier et un homme pareil.

Trop dangereux.

Odin jeta un regard noir à son fils cadet.

"- Je suppose que tu es très fier de toi."

"- Très !"

"- Loki…."

"- Attendez !"

Odin tourna un regard courroucé vers son ainé.

Loki les avait eus.

Aucun des finalistes n'était parvenu à le trouver en l'espace de 24 heures. Aucun n'était parvenu à trouver le prince parmi ses nombreux, très nombreux doubles.

Qu'est-ce que voulait Thor ?

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thor ?"

"- Je n'ai pas encore fais mon choix il me semble. Et il reste quelques minutes."

Odin paru perplexe un instant.

"- …..Que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'es pas un participant ! Tu ne l'a jamais été !"

Le Loki d'accueil fixait son frère avec une angoisse évidente.

"- Loki à dit, je cite " messieurs qui avez tous foulés le sol de l'arène de la demi-finale". J'y étais aussi. Nous avons tous foulés le sol de l'arène."

"- Tu n'es pas un participant !" Insista Odin, écarlate de rage impuissante.

"- Loki n'a jamais ajouté cette condition." Sourit le prince.

"- THOR !"

"- Voulez-vous revenir sur votre parole, père ? Vous avez accepté de laisser la choix à Loki de sa finale."

"- Ses mots…"

"- Loki ne se trompe jamais dans ses paroles." Rappela Steve, les yeux brillants.

Odin retint un cri de rage.

En effet, Loki ne se trompait jamais dans ses paroles.

"- Si on va par-là, tous tes amis humains pourraient participer."

Ils avaient aidé Thor après son combat contre Steve après tout.

"- C'est exact" Sourit le prince en lançant un sourire de connivence à Stark.

L'ingénieur éclata de rire.

Lui savait "exactement" où était le vrai Loki parmi les clones. Et il n'était pas le seul. Bruce le savait aussi. Eux voyaient les lunettes qu'ils savaient présentes sur le nez du prince après tout. Ils les lui avaient fabriqués et le sort du prince était simple. Ceux qui les savaient là, les voyaient. Les autres étaient invités par la magie à ne pas les remarquer. C'était finement joué.

Le petit rat… Si Thor ne le trouvait pas, il aurait encore deux chances de s'en tirer "si" l'un des deux Avengers avait pitié et acceptait de lui sauver le cul.

Et Loki savait très bien que ni Banner ni lui ne l'auraient laissé tomber entre les pattes d'une des brutes qui restaient. Si l'un de ses barbares avait fait mine de trouver le prince, Tony comme Bruce étaient prêts à intervenir pour le "trouver" avant eux, il l'avait promis au prince.  
Pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Odin pour ne pas respecter sa parole de rendre sa liberté à Loki mais… Si en fait, complétement.

"- Très bien…Et bien prouve nous que tu es meilleur que tous les autres, Thor."

"- Cela à l'air de vous faire grandement plaisir, père."

"- Si tu le trouves, tu vas devoir l'épouser. Et j'imagine autre chose pour toi que de te voir enchainé à ton frère, incapable de produire un héritier à Asgard, avec Loki sur le trône avec toi !" Aboya Odin.

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- Vous n'avez jamais rien comprit Odin. Je le réalise à présent. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute, vous avez toujours été aveuglé par ce qu'est Loki."

"- ET TOI TU NE REALISES PAS CE QU'IL EST !"

"- Ho si… Infiniment plus que vous." Sourit Thor avant de traverser la pièce sans dévier d'un centimètre de son chemin.

Calmement, il dédaigna tous les clones pour s'arrêter devant l'une des petites servantes timides qui leur avait apporté boisons et nourritures pendant les 24 dernières heures.

Gentiment, il posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

"- Allez Loki… Ca suffit à présent…"

La jeune femme parut consternée un instant, comme si elle se demandait si son prince avait totalement perdu la carte.

"- Loki…."

La servante baissa le nez en soupirant.

Une mince nuée verte l'entoura puis Loki apparut à sa place.

Il aurait pu nier, refuser. Il en avait la possibilité. Il savait que sa forme le lui permettrait. Qui pourrait croire sans le voir que Loki ai choisi cette forme féminine et fragile ? Cela paraissait si incongru que…Finalement, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

L'esprit de Loki se cabra un instant.

S'il se révélait, il serait irrémédiablement attaché à Thor.

Ils seraient obligés de se marier. Thor aurait le contrôle à la fois de sa vie et de sa magie.

"- Comment as-tu su ?"

Derrière eux, les autres participants s'étranglaient à moitié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé une seconde aux servantes !

"- Tu as dit de te trouver "dans la salle". Tu n'as jamais spécifié que tu avais ton apparence normale. Tu ne pouvais donc être parmi tes clones. Tu ne pouvais être qu'un des gardes ou une des servantes. Quasi personne n'aurait eu l'idée de t'attendre sous une forme féminine à part ceux qui te connaisse vraiment bien. C'est-à-dire mère ou moi. Donc tu étais forcément parmi les servantes. Et de toutes, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir quitté la pièce en 24h pour aller chercher quelque chose en cuisine. Comme il se devait."

Loki eut un soupir écœuré.

"- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu utilises ton cerveau maintenant après tous ses siècles ?"

Thor lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front.

"- J'avais de toute façon une autre méthode pour te trouver, mon frère."

Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Ha ?"

Thor posa sa main à plat sur le cœur de son frère.

"- Comment voudrais-tu que je ne l'entende pas quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi ?" Il prit la main de Loki pour la poser sur son propre cœur. "Ils ont toujours battu ensemble, mon frère…"

Le regard de Loki s'adoucit.

"- Sentiments…."

Pouvait-il faire confiance à Thor ? Pouvait-il accepter de s'abandonner à lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait et prévu pour sauver sa liberté ?

Le regard sinople se perdu dans le cobalt de celui de Thor.

Etait-ce réellement un abandon que de céder à Thor de toute façon ? Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Certes, il avait des griefs contre lui, mais son frère en avait aussi contre lui mais avait su les abandonner. Pouvait-il faire taire son besoin de vengeance et sa rancœur ?

Loki pouvait-il simplement remettre son destin entre les mains de son frère ?

Un instant, il eut peur.

Il serra la fiole de poison dans sa poche.

Il lui suffisait de la casser.  
Le produit se rependrait sur ses doigts, rentrerait dans son corps par les ports de sa peau et il mourrait sans souffrance en quelques minutes. Il s'endormirait simplement, doucement….

Le poison ne ferait courir aucuns risques aux autres en plus. Il y avait veillé. Le poison serait inactif quelques secondes après son exposition à l'air, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il glisse sur ses doigts et rentre dans sa peau. Après, il serait totalement inerte, quoiqu'il se passe. Son oxydation était si rapide qu'elle était presque instantanée.

Une méthode se suicide rapide, facile, efficace et sans danger pour l'environnement. Pour un peu, il n'aurait plus manqué que le label "AB" dessus. Cerise sur le gâteau, son corps ne serait pas empoisonné. Même si on le jetait aux chiens, les pauvres bêtes n'en souffriraient pas.

Thor fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son frère.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun releva les yeux pour les perdre à nouveau dans celui de son frère.

Pouvait-il s'abandonner à lui ?  
Son regard s'adoucit lentement.

Oui, il le pouvait…. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait de toute façon de manière plus ou moins inconsciente ? Il s'était donné à Thor dans l'espoir puéril qu'il le protège.  
A présent, Thor avait rempli sa part du contrat.

Il le protégerait.

Toujours, si Loki le laissait faire.

Loki effleura doucement les lèvres de son frère des siennes.

Frigga tapa une fois dans ses mains, désolée de troubler ce petit moment, mais il fallait avancer.

"- Bon ! Et bien puisque cette petite formalité est réglée, passons tous dans la salle du trône pour le mariage. Ensuite, vous aurez quelques heures de calme jusqu'à la nuit."

Ni Thor ni Loki ne parurent comprendre tout de suite.

Puis ils réalisèrent et eurent la même expression de panique terrifiée et horrifiée au visage.

Les Avengers ne comprirent pas jusqu'à ce qu'un Fandral vaincu mais amusé leur explique.


	6. Chapter 6

Un joyeux évènement

Partie 6 et fin !

##############################################

Bien ! On arrive à la fin. J'espère que ces modifications auront rendues le texte plus fluide et surtout plus facile dans la compréhension de l'évolution de Thor et Loki et leur rapport à leur relation.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de relire ^^

##############################################

Odin boudait dans son coin.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, le dieu des dieux boudait comme un môme de trois ans.

Il avait donné sa parole et ne pouvait revenir dessus.

Il s'était fait totalement avoir, humilié par son fils... Enfin Thor quoi.

Totalement avoir dans les grandes largeurs.

Il aurait encore préféré que Thor ne trouve pas Loki et qu'il doive tuer Loki pour en finir enfin.

A présent… A présent Loki lui échappait de toutes les façons possibles. Pire, Loki serait la "reine" de Thor.

Ecœurant…  
Et il ne pouvait même pas invoquer la stérilité évidente du couple pour refuser l'union, Loki avait déjà accouché quatre fois sous sa forme masculine et des dizaines sous sa forme féminine !

Consternant.

Frigga prit les mains de ses deux enfants pour les poser les unes sur les autres.

Loki était calme mais digne.  
Quand à Thor, il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre qu'il était en train de se marier à son frère, tout au moins du point de vue d'Odin.

Le sourire du prince ainé était trop large. Thor ne pouvait PAS comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il ne pouvait PAS être content d'être unis à son frère. Thor avait toujours été un coureur de jupons. Comment pouvait-il accepté d'être lié pour toujours à son petit frère, mâle et surtout dans la fidélité ! Ce n'était pas possible…

Ou alors, Thor était encore plus manipulateur et cachotier que son frère quand il le voulait et avait tout calculé depuis le début.

Il avait attendu son heure et avait arraché Loki à sa punition, à la vengeance de son père, à Asgard même quelque part….

Mais non, Thor n'était pas assez intelligent pour cela n'est-ce pas ? S'il l'était, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait sa place sur le trône dès maintenant. Hors, il fallait être honnête. Loki était l'intelligence de Thor comme Thor était le cœur de Loki.

Ils se complétaient si bien que ça en devenait louche.

"- Thor, veux-tu ?"

"- Oui mère."

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun soupira.

"- Il faut bien…"

Mais Loki n'était finalement pas "si" opposé à cette union que ça finalement. Il lui faudrait s'y faire bien sûr, mais… Il était calme… Il avait laissé passer la chance de se donner la mort et ne comptait pas revenir dessus.

Il avait choisi d'accepter.

Choisit.  
C'était finalement la seule chose qui comptait.  
En conscience, il avait choisi de se donner à son frère.

Thor avait-il conscience du sacrifice que cela représentait pour le Jotun ?

Loki releva les yeux vers son frère qui le fixait avec toujours cette même tendresse dans le regard. Puis le jotun réalisa que ce n'était, finalement, pas un vrai sacrifice.  
Vis-à-vis de Thor, ce ne serait jamais un sacrifice. Parfois un effort, peut-être, mais jamais un sacrifice en tant que tel.

"- Parfait. Vous êtes à présent mariés."

La voix de Frigga les fit tressaillir tous les deux. Ils avaient oubliés la déesse l'un comme l'autre.

La cérémonie était donc finie. Elle avait été des plus minimaliste mais y avait pas besoin de plus finalement.

Loki grogna.

Marié.  
A son frère.  
C'était une option qu'il n'avait pas imaginé.  
A aucun moment.  
C'était… une impossibilité ! Et pourtant…. Un infime sourire monta à ses lèvres.

"- Je suis désolé, Loki." Souffla doucement Thor. "Je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu sais…"

Loki détourna les yeux.

"- Je crois que tu oublies ce qui va se passer ce soir."

Thor avala péniblement sa salive.

Oui, il avait oublié.

La nuit de noce….

Avec le prince héritier

Donc en public

La bonne blague.

Il se laissa trainer à sa chambre par son père pendant que Frigga embarquait Loki dans la sienne.

Les deux princes se suivirent des yeux autant qu'ils purent avant que leurs parents ne les sépare jusqu'à la consommation du mariage.

####################################

Assis sur son lit, Loki regardait tout, sauf sa mère.

La cérémonie de mariage avait été expédiée à une vitesse météoritique.

A présent, Frigga était venue pour aider son fils à se préparer pour … La suite.

"- Je ne pensais pas que Odin puisse me haïr à ce point."

Frigga caressa doucement les cheveux de son cadet.

"- Si ça n'avait pas été Thor, tu y aurais coupé, Loki. Tu es le cadet après tout."

Le jotun soupira.

Ce n'était pas de ça dont il parlait. Il n'avait pas manqué les regards haineux du roi, non plus que sa façon de serrer les poings lorsqu'il le fixait, comme s'il rêvait de tenir son cou gracile entre ses doigts.

Il perdait les dernières illusions qu'il avait pu avoir envers Odin.

Il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux. Au mieux, ils s'ignoreraient avec grâce. Au pire, Loki ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais se trouver seul avec Odin pour une quelconque raison que ce soit.

Le jeune prince prit la robe légère en soie que lui tendit sa mère puis se leva pour gagner la salle de bain. Il prendrait son bain seul, merci beaucoup.

"- Loki…"

"- Mère ?"

"- Un conseil… "Prépare-toi" un peu avant."

Loki passa au fushia.

Il se rua dans la salle de bain pour s'y enterrer, non sans entendre le rire tendre de sa maman.

Non mais franchement ! C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça de savoir que Thor et lui allaient devoir consommer leur union en public sans en plus avoir sa mère qui se moquait derrière !... Même si elle avait outrageusement raison.

Les joues brulantes, Loki alla fouiller dans un des petits placards de la salle de bain pour en tirer une petit fiole d'huile et quelques objets prévu à cet effet. Loki avait vu son frère en action dans les bordels où il le trainait suffisamment souvent pour savoir qu'il avait intérêt à bien racler les bords.

Ho misère…

Aurait-il assez de temps ?

####################################

"- Et finis-en au plus vite." Siffla Odin, lugubre. "Pas besoin de faire le spectacle"

Thor finit de se laver.

Les mâchoires serrées, il quitta le bassin, se sécha, puis enfila l'espèce de peignoir en soie qui allait couvrir sa nudité jusqu'à la chambre nuptiale qu'il allait partager avec son frère sous le nez de toute personne qui voulait assister à la consommation du mariage royal.

"- Je ne vais pas blesser mon frère juste pour vous faire plaisir." Aboya Thor.

Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que simplement pensé à commencer sa vie maritale avec Loki en le blessant ! Odin était… etait… Ha ! Vieux fou !

Odin émit un bruit écœuré.

"- M'auriez-vous dit la même chose si c'était Sif à la place de Loki ?"

"- Ce n'est pas Sif !"

"- Et alors ?"

Le roi quitta la chambre de son ainé en jurant, laissant Thor seul.

Alors seulement le jeune prince permit à ses mains de trembler.

Il savait comment marchait les garçons bien sûr. Il en avait eu son lot. Mais là, ce ne serait pas un garçon public loué dans un bordel quelconque ou un serveur conciliant d'une taverne accueillante.  
Non, ce serait Loki.  
Avec Loki, il faudrait qu'il soit ce qu'il n'avait jamais été pour aucun de ses amants : soigneux

Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais alors, il payait pour ce qu'il avait et pouvait prendre ce qu'il payait.

Là, ce serait son Loki.

Un Loki qui n'avait pas été touché depuis ses mois.

Il lui faudrait être encore plus que soigneux avec lui. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal s'il pouvait faire autrement et comptait bien honorer son serment de l'autel aussi bien que celui qu'il s'était fait dans son cœur dès qu'il avait été sur que Loki était à lui.

Il ne perdrait plus son frère.

Personne ne le lui volerait jamais.

Loki était sien.

#####################################

Loki avait laissé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre nuptiale, sans ses lunettes, il ne verrait personne.  
Ce serait aussi bien. Sinon, il n'arriverait à rien.

Il n'avait jamais été un exhibitionniste même si sa tenue des derniers jours aurait pu faire croire le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Sa peau de jotun était pour lui comme un déguisement, un masque derrière lequel se cacher bien qu'il sache qu'il était bien plus réel que sa personne d'Aesir.

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.

Une grimace lui échappa.

Il sentait l'huile couler un peu entre ses cuisses. Avec un drap sale, il s'essuya un peu avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le couloir.

Frigga lui prit la main.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Loki. Ferme les yeux et abandonne-toi. Ne pense à rien. Ce sera vite finit."

Loki ne put répondre.

La gorge serrée, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il n'était pas puceau, loin, très très loin de là, mais de là à copuler sous le nez du conseil, avec son frère…. Ho misère.

Sa mère le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la reine.

"- Tout va bien se passer." Répéta-t-elle.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Loki avala sa salive.

La chambre…Et le lit…  
Il frémit.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Thor avait l'air aussi peu à l'aise que lui.

Loki devinait plus son expression qu'il ne la voyait.

Frigga poussa son cadet vers le centre de la pièce pendant qu'Odin faisait de même avec son fils.  
Deux serviteurs vinrent les débarrasser de leur peignoir.

L'un comme l'autre durent retenir le réflexe de se couvrir.  
Aucun des deux frères n'étaient pudiques mais quand même.

Ni Loki ni Thor ne regardèrent vers les ombres de la pièce où ils devinaient la présence de spectateurs.

Qui était là ?  
Leurs parents bien sur… leurs amis peut-être…  
Ils ne voulaient pas savoir.

Thor vint chercher Loki.

Gentiment, il lui prit la main et le tira gentiment vers le lit.

Combien de fois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, Thor avait-il prit ainsi la main de Loki dans la sienne pour l'entrainer tranquillement avec lui dans de nouvelles aventures ?

Ils tombèrent à genoux sur la literie.  
Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder, assis sur leurs talons, leurs genoux s'effleurant à peine.

Thor avait pris le visage de son cadet encore ses paumes. Timidement, il finit par l'embrasser gentiment, les joues roses

"- Loki….Il va falloir que tu me guides." Souffla Thor si bas que personne d'autre ne les entendit. "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et…."

L'acoustique de la pièce était faite pour conserver le secret de leurs échanges malgré la présence des spectateurs.

Loki frémit doucement.

Les joues roses, il avait machinalement baissé une seconde des yeux sur l'entre jambe de son frère.

Oui, il allait falloir qu'il guide son frère s'il ne voulait pas finir coupé en feux malgré la préparation intime qu'il avait faite.

"- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas l'envie qui manque" Le jotun ne put retenir un petit sourire railleur malgré sa gêne.

"- C'est toi. Pas un quidam quelconque, je ne veux… je ne peux même pas appréhender l'idée de te faire du mal mon Loki... Jamais…"

"- Je peux prendre forme féminine si tu préfères."

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères toi, mon Loki ? C'est autant ta nuit que la mienne. C'est la nôtre. La première de milliers d'autres, mais elle est importante pour tous les deux. Et tu le sais."

Le cadet des deux princes avait fermé les yeux. Les doigts de Thor étaient chauds sur sa gorge. Aussi chauds que ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lentement, elles suivirent les paumes brulantes du prince ainé sur la gorge et les épaules de son cadet.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun rouvrit les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il s'abandonner aussi vite et aussi facilement à son frère ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait oublié toute défiance. Toute rébellion sous les doigts brulant de Thor.

Quelle magie son frère utilisait-il sur lui.

Il avait accepté de l'épouser, de se remettre entre ses mains. Mais c'était son FRERE, celui avec qui il avait grandi. Pourquoi avait-il si peu de mal à accepter une évolution si rapide à leur relation. La nuit précédente encore, il se bouinait dans les bras de Thor à la recherche de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Ce soir, il se coucherait dans ses bras avide de…Sa chaleur et sa tendresse… Quelque chose avait-il vraiment changé finalement ? A part que Thor allait lui faire l'amour, qu'est ce qui avait changé ?  
Finalement… Rien. Ou pas grand-chose…  
Thor était toujours là, à ses côtés pour le protéger.  
Il serait encore là ensuite, près de lui, comme il l'avait toujours été.  
Sauf que les tendresses de Thor lui seraient à présent réservées.  
A présent, il n'aurait plus à lutter contre les trois guerriers, Sif et un nombre incalculable de maitresse pour avoir l'attention de son frère.

Il lui suffirait de poser sa joue sur son torse et sa main sur sa poitrine.

Chaque soir.

A présent, Thor était aussi à lui que lui était à Thor.

Thor reprit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser doucement.

Loki ferma à nouveau les yeux. Sans le vouloir, ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille de l'Asgardien. Leurs torses et leurs ventres se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leur arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient nus à nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient pu dormir ensembles au cours des siècles, contraints parfois par une pluie soudaine de partager leur chaleur corporelle pendant que leurs vêtements séchaient ou après une chute dans un cours d'eau.

Loki aurait pu sécher les vêtements.

Thor aurait pu sortir les rechanges qu'ils avaient toujours avec eux en vadrouille.

Mais aucun des deux ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Dans le baiser doux et presque chaste qu'ils échangeaient sous le regard d'une cinquantaine de personnes dont ils avaient déjà oubliés jusqu'à l'existence, ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient sacrifiés en toute innocence à leur désir conjoint d'être ensemble depuis des siècles. Ce n'étaient alors que des excuses pour échanger une intimité qui n'avait pas le droit d'être entre frère.

Thor repoussa une seconde son frère.

"- Change…"

Loki resta incertain une seconde puis obéit. Lorsque Thor sentit des protubérances mammaires s'écraser contre son torse, il secoua la tête.

"- Non Loki…"

Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres du cadet.

Non Loki.  
Les mêmes mots.  
Mais avec une finalité si différente…. Odin l'avait rejeté par ces deux mots.

Thor l'acceptait tout entier avec ces même paroles.

Loki reprit sa forme d'Aesir un instant.

Thor l'observa longuement mais secoua la tête.

Non…Ça n'allait pas…

"- Reviens-moi." Murmura encore le prince blond.

Loki reprit sa forme de naissance.

Il allait finir par l'aimer cette peau bleue finalement.

Le jotun prit doucement les lèvres de Thor en un baiser frais, presque glacial.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent encore, le blond souffla doucement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Son haleine brulante au contact de celle glacée de son frère jotun créa un petit nuage de vapeur entre eux qui fit sourire également Loki.

Un Loki bleu comme au jour de sa naissance dont les marquages claniques brillaient d'argent sous la douce lumière des chandelles autour du lit.

Les mains de Thor glissèrent sur les flancs de son frère jusqu'à ses hanches. Elles y restèrent un moment pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient encore.

L'un comme l'autre avaient totalement oubliés leur public. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la chambre.

Ils ne réalisaient pas le trouble de leurs spectateurs ni leur gène croissante.

Les accouplements royaux se finissaient en général en moins de dix minutes chrono. Juste un accouplement basique pour assurer la consommation de l'union.

Madame faisait l'étoile de mer, monsieur sa gym et on pliait les gaules.

Là….

Le petit souffle humide de Loki lorsque Thor lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts en fit frémir plus d'un de gêne.

"- Thor…."

Ce n'était plus un murmure qui s'arracha à la gorge du jotun, mais un gémissement trouble alors que l'asgardien l'allongeait en fin sur le simple drap de soie qui couvrait le grand matelas si rarement utilisé.

Thor traça un chemin de baisers sur le torse mince de son frère jusqu'à son ventre.

Lentement, il lapa les lignes claniques sur la peau de Loki en remontant jusqu'à sa gorge.  
Sous ses doigts, le jotun haletait, les yeux clos.

Quand donc pour la dernière fois quelqu'un avait-il été aussi doux et soigneux avec lui.

Lorsque les doigts de Thor se refermèrent sur son entrejambe, Loki ne put que lâcher un petit cri étouffé qui se transforma en sanglot lorsque les lèvres de son frère glissèrent sur la peau sensible de son sexe.  
Combien d'expérience Thor avait-il donc pour arriver à lui faire ça ?

Par les slips kangourou d'Odin, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand Thor le connaitrait vraiment ! Leurs siècles à venir seraient….

Loki se tortillait entre les mains de Thor, faisant sourire l'Asgardien.

Le gout de son frère était exactement comme il l'aurait imaginé : exotique et piquant.

Lorsque les doigts de Loki s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, Thor repoussa la légère douleur pour accélérer le travail de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur l'entre jambe de son frère.

Il voulait que Loki oublie totalement leur situation. Il voulait qu'il crie si fort qu'il en chasse leurs spectateurs. Il voulait le marquer définitivement comme sien.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une nécessité de protéger Loki avait muté en quelque chose de plus absolu et définitif.

Avoir Loki pour lui seul était la meilleure des protections qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

Loki était à lui.

Loki avait toujours été à lui.

Il était son frère sans l'être.

A présent, il était son compagnon.  
Personne ne pourrait plus le lui voler. Personne ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de prendre soin de lui.

Et Loki le savait.

Loki s'abandonnait à lui sans réfléchir.

Son frère qui avait été prêt à se tuer pour échapper à un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas se soumettait totalement à ses mains et à ses caresses.

Thor ne savait pas trop pourquoi Loki acceptait aussi facilement, ni pourquoi lui-même acceptait ainsi l'évolution de leur relation mais peu lui importait.  
Peut-être avait-il toujours aimé Loki, tout simplement….

Il lâcha le membre de son frère avant qu'il ne s'épanche dans sa bouche.

Le regard trouble, Loki murmurait de façon incohérente quelques encouragements décousus à Thor.

Le blond rampa sur le corps alangui de son cadet tout en déposant une ligne de baisers sur sa peau jusqu'à revenir prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser aussi profond que langoureux.

"- Thor…."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Loki ?"

Les prunelles dilatées sous la passion qui lui raidissait les reins, le jeune prince était totalement perdu.

Loki tenta de mobiliser sa colère contre son frère, son dégout, n'importe quoi pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il avait abandonné la lutte alors qu'il avait baissé pavillon depuis longtemps et en était totalement conscient. Thor était le seul à qui il aurait de toute façon pu s'abandonner.

Loki voulait refuser de se laisser faire. Il refusait de n'être qu'un pion, qu'un… Ho et puis zut. Qu'il arrête de se mentir pour une fois !  
Un nouveau gémissement particulièrement bruyant lui échappa lorsque les doigts de Thor glissèrent lentement en lui.

Thor était tellement doux… Tellement… Ho dieu…Comment pouvait-il trouver ses boutons aussi facilement ? Il faudrait que Loki tire ça au clair mais pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant.

Thor se glissa entre ses cuisses.  
Loki noua immédiatement ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère et ses bras autours de ses épaules.

Un long soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque son frère s'enfonça lentement en lui.

"- Thor !"

Si les deux frères avaient pu voir la tête que faisaient leurs parents, ils se seraient soit cachés dans le plus proche trou de souris, soit auraient éclatés de rire.

Frigga était écarlate, les yeux brillants de gêne autant que de trouble.  
Quand à Odin, il approchait l'apoplexie mais remerciait la mode Asgard qui le contraignait en armure pour les évènements importants. Bon dieu ce que ces deux fils lui donnaient chaud.

Le roi avala sa salive péniblement lorsque Thor prit un lent rythme coulé pour posséder son frère.

Silencieux comme l'était en général Loki, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit aussi bruyant au lit. Le jeune prince gémissait, émettait des petits bruits plaintif dès que Thor s'écartait de lui de quelques millimètres, réclamait davantage, venait progressivement à la rencontre de son frère jusqu'à ce que Thor les roule tous les deux sur le matelas.

Péniblement, le prince d'Asgard parvint à s'asseoir sur le lit, son frère étroitement serré contre lui.

Loki l'embrassa avec suffisamment de brutalité pour faire saigner les lèvres de Thor. Il lapa le sang à petits coups de langue affamé.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun obéit immédiatement à l'ordre implicite.

Le dos arqué, encloué sur la virilité de son frère, il se mit difficilement à genoux pour se mettre en mouvement au-dessus de lui.

Rapidement, ce furent les gémissements de Thor qui emplirent la chambre nuptiale jusqu'à ce que le prince ainé prenne le membre de son cadet dans sa paume.

Le rythme de Loki se fit de plus en plus violent au risque de se blesser mais aucun des deux princes n'y prenait garde pour l'instant.

Ils en voulaient juste plus. Tellement plus…  
Ils tenteraient de comprendre plus tard. Ils analyseraient après, quand ils ne seraient plus en train de chevaucher la crête du plaisir et qu'ils ne seraient plus occupés à crier leur passion à s'en mettre les cordes vocales à vif jusqu'à ce que leur jouissance s'apaise enfin.

Loki posa son front contre l'épaule de son frère.

Thor referma plus étroitement ses bras autours de son cadet, comme pour le protéger des yeux avides qui les observaient encore dans le plus grand silence.

Lentement, l'asgardien se retira du corps de son petit frère sans le lâcher.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Loki lorsqu'il sentit sa propre semence couler de son frère sur sa cuisse.

Deux serviteurs vinrent leur poser leurs peignoirs sur les épaules.

Loki enfouis son visage plus étroitement dans le cou de son frère.

Il réalisait lentement ce qui se passait à mesure que désir et plaisir refluaient lentement.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient lever les yeux vers leurs spectateurs.

Silencieux, les deux serviteurs les firent se lever puis les guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre inférieure où ils pourraient passer le reste de la nuit à l'abri des regards.

Thor ne lâcha pas Loki.

Il le porta gentiment dans ses bras, ne l'abandonnant enfin qu'une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre.  
Alors il le posa sur le lit ouvert, se glissa près de lui puis le reprit dans ses bras.

Loki se glua à nouveau à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore doucement.

Ils parleraient plus tard.  
Peut-être  
Si besoin était.

####################################

"- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre." Grommela Stark une fois que le couple eut fui l'attention de leurs spectateurs. "Et d'une fille… De plusieurs en fait…."

Ecarlate, Steve ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui qui était innocent comme l'agneau qui venait de naitre en avait plus apprit sur les relations horizontales en une heure qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu en apprendre. Il se racla la gorge. Et rougit encore plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard absolument affamé de Coulson qui semblait incapable de le lâcher du regard. Pire encore, les petits papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac n'étaient pas du tout désagréables.

Beaux joueurs même s'ils en étaient désolés, Hogun et Fandral payaient leurs dettes à Sif. La jeune femme avait depuis longtemps murmuré que la tension entre les deux frères se finirait à l'horizontal.

Odin finit par se racler la gorge.

Il sortit à grands pas, laissant son épouse gérer les spectateurs pour les raccompagner au banquet qui devait suivre l'union des princes.

Tony gémit soudain.

"- Et meeeerde !"

La gêne de Steve disparu soudain comme par magie, remplacée par un sourire de satisfaction.

Ironman quitta la chambre en grommelant.

Il mit le cap sur sa chambre avant de rejoindre les autres au banquet.

###########################################################################

Epilogue

"- A partir du moment où on est arrivé, y avait plus la moindre chance que Loki finisse avec une de ces brutes hein. Vous vous en rendez compte j'espère."

"- Qu'est-ce à dire, mortel ?"

Tony descendit les marches qui le séparaient du balcon pour rejoindre Odin qui broyait du noir dans son coin tout en se frottant de la main la joue avec irritation.

"- Stark !" Insista Tony. "Et je veux dire que si Thor ne l'avait pas trouvé, Bruce ou moi aurions mis la main sur Loki. Ne serait-ce que pour lui sauver le cul et le ramener sur Terre avec nous. On ne l'aurait jamais laissé à Asgard dès qu'on a vu ce que vous vouliez lui faire. Il ferait un très bon Avengers finalement !"

"- Vous saviez où il était ?"

"- Ouai !" Sourit Tony.

"- …Il vous l'avait dit je suppose."

"- Pas besoin, on n'est pas la moitié d'un con avec Bruce vous savez. Ce n'est pas parce que la majorité de votre population a le QI d'un canard en plastique que c'est notre cas. Et manque de bol pour vous, Bruce et moi sommes les deux plus grands génies de la Terre actuellement. Alors trouver Loki c'était aussi simple pour nous que de fabriquer une bombe avec de l'engrais et du nitrate d'ammonium… C'est moche pour vous hein…"'

"- Je n'aime pas vos insinuations, humain."

"- J'insinue rien, je constate." Le visage jusque-là souriant de Tony se ferma d'un coup. "Loki est…était un ennemi. Mais jamais je l'aurais laissé entre vos pattes dès que j'ai eu un moyen de le sauver de là. Pour punir les gens, on les enferme. Voir on les exécute sans souffrance. Mais on ne les torture pas. On ne les vend pas. Et on ne prostitue pas son enfant !" Siffla l'humain avec une telle rage qu'Odin eut un mouvement de recul.

"- C'est le lot d'un prince que d'épouser qui on lui ordonne !"

"- C'est pas une alliance politique que vous vouliez. C'est quelqu'un qui puisse le battre comme plâtre et le détruire lentement jusqu'à le briser totalement ! Ce qui est bête, c'est que brisé, il l'a déjà été. Et que ce qu'il en reste est plus dur que du diamant pour protéger ce qui peut encore l'être."

Odin resta silencieux.

"- Qui ne dit mot consent."

"- Humain…"

"- Vous saviez que Loki est presque aveugle ?"

Le roi en resta la bouche ouverte une minute.

"- ….Quoi ?"

"- Ouai, avec votre truc de poison dans les yeux. Il a toujours pas récupéré. Heureusement qu'on lui a fait des lunettes pour corriger ça. Un peu. Maintenant il ne peut toujours pas vraiment lire, mais au moins il peut descendre un escalier sans risquer de se tuer."

Tony se leva d'un bond, son verre à la main.

"- Allez, et surtout, passez une bonne nuit en réfléchissant à tout ce que vous avez fait à votre cadet. Ho, et vous étonnez pas si Thor et Loki viennent nous rejoindre sur Terre. En plus, j'ai déjà demandé à JARVIS de leur installer une suite pour eux deux. Et j'aime pas gâcher."

L'humain laissa le roi seul pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Déjà, ils faisaient leurs sacs pour repartir dès le lendemain.

Tony ne fut pas surprit quand une servante apporta deux sacs de plus, un pour chacun des deux princes.

Par contre, Steve et les autres se moquait toujours de son menton bien glabre.  
Il avait perdu son pari après tout.

Loki n'avait pas castré Thor.

Ils l'avaient tous vu d'assez prêt.


End file.
